


Welcome  To  Madness

by ckit3



Series: Dark Infinity [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Character Turned Into Vampire, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, DJ Otabek Altin, Difficult Decisions, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Otayurio, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Regret, Sacrifice, Sex, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Survival, Vampire Clan, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, VictUuri, Werewolves, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, hard choices, pole dancer Katsuki Yuuri, vampire/human working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: In the midst of the modern world a war is brewing between the old Infinity Council and a growing number of vampires who seek to adapt to ensure their survival.  To that end they have created clubs where they mix freely with normal humans, where the most secret of their desires are eagerly met by those who sympathize or wish to be one of them.15 years ago these clubs began showing up in cities all over the world, protected by  a vast, intricate network including  scientists whose research has helped them blend in more easily.Victor arrives in NYC with Yurio in tow,intent on reuniting with Yuuri who he hears runs the club Madness, not realizing how deep his former lover is involved in the clash between old and new.Into this Otabek Altin is also thrust, following an ad placed for a new DJ for Madness,the club he only knows of in rumors, and unexpectedly finds himself captivated  by a beautiful, green eyed , blonde haired young man whose gaze reminds him of a caged tiger.  The very man that will alter his own life forever in ways he can't imagine.





	1. Madness and all its  Layers

Madness had the most fortunate distinction of being the newest, most exclusive sensation to hit the city in some time. Being one of a growing number of such night time stops that began appearing in cities around the world about a decade prior it was only fitting one would eventually come here, arriving without fanfare and depending almost solely on the reputation of all its other locations to fuel interest. Even before he'd left his home town he'd known of these places, the internet was full of talk and rumors. It was the place to be, if one could get beyond the door. 

The place to be, to be seen at set in the heart of a city overflowing with possibility. 

At least that's how you tend to see it from the outside. 

The doorman was notorious for allowing in a varied but carefully select few, no one could ever pin down exactly what they were looking for. There were actual videos and extensive posts regarding this and other rumors. He'd seen some of them. One of his closest friends was nearly obsessed with seeking out every bit of information he could find about this and all the worldwide locations in this franchise. Most simply ignored all of it, just as he himself did. 

Otabek Altin truly found it difficult believing his luck, landing what could be considered a dream job only a few months after arriving in New York City. Despite all the stories , all the forms of non disclosure he'd signed and an exhausting interview he could only recall in parts, this was more than he could have dreamed possible since he was far from an experienced Dj. He'd only tried after his friends kept badgering him once they learned the club was looking for new talent and that he had been scouted. If one chose to look at what happened that way. He had been working as a part time DJ at a far less known club in a much less desirable location when that man approached him, talking about Madness and giving his business card, insisting he stop by at his earliest opportunity. 

Celestino Cialdini , manager of the elite and mysterious club called Madness approached him after his shift ended as the club prepared to close one morning. The man had been reeking of alcohol and Otabek hadn't taken his words seriously. The man was a drunk, he wasn't someone you would normally trust without proof. If not for the business card and his friends doing research online, discovering that man was indeed the club's manager and their talk about the rumors that made him curious. If there was a chance he'd be foolish to let it go without trying.

In the end he couldn't care less about the so called secrets, figuring they were mostly created to hype up this place and all the other clubs. Hype that worked very well. They certainly knew what they were doing. People liked mysteries and conspiracies even if they were fabricated, it was all in thinking you figured something out no one else had. It meant a job to him, something well paying and steady. He would be doing something he enjoyed. 

If problems came up he'd work them out, he wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up, not after he'd come so far. 

None of them actually believed he would be hired. Otabek himself found it unlikely. But he was glad that he might finally be able to move out of his cramped, overpriced apartment and its sketchy location. Maybe get a bit of fame out of it. Life was looking up at last. His family might even stop trying to get him to come back.

He was 23 and the world was his. 

Otabek intended on taking full advantage of every moment possible in this new life. 

Everything was fine until that one night. 

The dance floor was crowded, a mass of bodies, flashes of light, shouting, cheering amidst the music he created to keep the atmosphere going. It was all he could have wanted, creating and enjoying the intoxicating escape from reality for everyone there. Including himself, of course. The tips and an occasional free drink were extra perks. 

That night in question while working he noticed the blonde haired young man enter the club and be escorted to a private booth. Obviously one of their premier clients. The private booths held behind that velvet rope border and two of Nishigori's most capable security members. There, up and apart from the open floor, they could oversee the party just as Otabek did on the other side. There were select employees who acted as attendants for this area, catering to the wishes of those briefly inhabiting this private island in an ocean of chaos. 

He hadn't expected to find that man's green eyes staring back at him or the power that gaze held. He seemed young, his build slender, draped in expensive club clothes. He seemed to demand attention with that gaze,overlooking everyone he regarded as if they were inferior to him. A focused, determined gaze Otabek immediately compared to that of a soldier. Unwilling to give in he returned that gaze only to receive a knowing smirk for his efforts before the blonde's attention was diverted by an attendant. 

Otabek received hundreds of requests every night, some of them actually for songs and others for things he found interesting or disturbing. Though he was certain the guests knew the rules, were told that he had no desire to join in any of the activities going on in the private rooms some invites slipped through. He wasn't against whatever went on there in those private rooms upstairs, it wasn't his business to know and he never thought of himself as an adventurous guy. 

Not in that way. 

Maybe he lacked enough experience to discover if he had any secret kinks. 

Sure he'd watched his share of porn online, sure he'd had a scattering of relationships. None of it came to mean anything. He just couldn't find anything to stick. He was young, he had a lot of time to figure things out despite his grandmother's insistence. 

Sighing he shook his head clear.

Otabek wondered why his mind was wandering there. He was here to keep the atmosphere going, to give the crowd what they wanted. That was his job and he enjoyed every moment. For some reason that blonde haired, green eyed being that Otabek felt certain held the guise of an angel kept invading his personal mental space. It was infuriatingly annoying. 

To distract himself he glanced at the phone set nearby,it was his job to keep an eye on the phone given to him , to scan the requests that showed up and give preference to those sent by way of the floor personnel. 

While the music played, as he manipulated it to suit his own whim, he watched as an attendant brought a familiar man to the booth where the blonde man sat. The familiar man's presence was no surprise, he was one of those that frequented the private rooms. Otabek had heard other employees talking about this group of people, not all of them employees, who consented to whatever went on in those rooms. He had seen it every night, normally it didn't affect him. 

Normally. 

There was nothing normal about tonight.

And the night was far from over. 

No matter what he tried his attention kept returning to that booth, to the blonde haired young man and the man who was becoming ever closer. They were talking, laughing, touching and eventually kissing. Strange that the blonde did not drink, only his chosen companion for the night did. This was nothing he hadn't seen before. He'd been assure neither party ever paid for their activities, it was something they simply agreed to. Nothing more than that. The scene progressed as it normally did, in due time an attendant was called over and they prepared to leave their seat.

Otabek knew where they were going. 

Why was he watching. Why did he care what they did? 

And why did that enigmatic blonde haired, green eyed man stare right at him as he left the booth? Why did it feel like a sudden fire blazing into life within his veins when their gazes met again? 

It wasn't only the music that pulsed through his body now. 

Otabek found it beyond difficult to return his focus to where it belonged. He forced himself back into control, steadying the breathing that he hadn't even noticed becoming ragged. 

What the hell was that about? 

His concerns followed, causing him to be a bit unsteady even as his break approached and his replacement showed up almost startling him. He wanted to get some air, hoping that would clear his mind and that had been his objective as he walked toward the back employee door. Beyond that door were the lockers, the rest rooms and an escape he desperately needed. It would be quieter there, he would be able to think again. 

He'd almost made it. 

"Mr Altin?" a familiar voice broke through, stopping him in the hallway just inside the door. 

Damn. He turned, seeing Nishigori the head of club security walking toward him. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your break but I wanted to ask a favor of you." Nishigori said, looking troubled

"What is it you need?" it wasn't like he could refuse. He was still a new employee after all and he liked his job.

"Mr Katsuki is looking for someone, said he came in not long ago and was supposed to report to him right away but he didn't show." the security head said " So he insists we find him and tell him to go to his office. I think he's in one of the private rooms but I can't spare anyone right now. We're too busy."

" So you want me to relay the message?" Otabek had a bad feeling about this.

"I'll make sure you get extra time for your break. " Nishigori smiled, checking his phone and listening to his wireless earpiece. "Okay, I'm being told he was taken upstairs- room 8 I believe. Just knock on the door and tell him Katsuki wants to see him right away. He's been ignoring all our attempts at contacting him in the room so we have no choice but to do so in person. If you have problems tell me."

It sounded easy enough. 

"Sure, no problem." Otabek agreed. 

Nishigori's smile widened, relieved to have one less concern. "Thanks Mr Altin, you're a lifesaver. We did expect a problem with this one but we didn't account for such a crowd tonight. In truth he should never have been seated and just sent right up to the boss but the attendant on duty wasn't informed ahead of time. " he explained

It couldn't be, could it? He didn't want to but he felt compelled to ask.

"This man you're looking for, would he be blonde haired, kinda thin and maybe a little taller than me?"

Nishigori nodded. "Yeah, his name is Yuri Plisetsky and he's an old friend of Katsuki's. Or so I'm told. You saw him out there?"

The anxious feeling was steadily increasing, but he couldn't back out now.

"He's not someone you miss in a crowd." Otabek said, 

"That's what the boss says, like I said if he gives you trouble let me know." Nishigori said walking past Otabek to the door heading back into the main club area, noise flooding in as soon as he opened the door. 

Escape was impossible. There could be no avoiding the inevitable. 

With a sigh of resignation Otabek began his walk toward the elevator.


	2. A   Door  Left  Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek encounters Yuri(Yurio) and is rescued by Yuuri Katsuki, an unconventional meeting, or maybe Otabek should have said no. 
> 
> This was kind of tough to write but more than a little fun. I hope you enjoy.

It was a long ride up even though in truth the private level existed only a couple floors above the club level. The elevator door opened up onto the floor Otabek had yet to explore. He had no reason to be here , as a new employee by following the rules he shouldn't be here at all. Otabek had never been one to follow every single rule life handed him, he and his friends had often done things that brought them problems if they were caught. Nothing major, nothing that would gain them jail time. They were always just having fun. 

But this didn't feel right. Not at all. 

Stepping out into the hallway Otabek felt his anxiety rising little by little, unable to shake any of it away. 

The elevator door closed behind him with a strangely abrupt finality. 

No turning back now. 

He was only here to convey a message, nothing more. All other attempts at contacting this guest proved useless and security was busy with other matters, or so he had been told. He had no issues with Nishigori, he was an effective security chief , easygoing with both employees and customers unless he was pushed. Otabek had no need to doubt what he had been told was true and why wouldn't he be willing to do him a favor? 

It was quiet at first, thanks to the excellent sound proofing the rooms contained. 

That did not last nearly long enough. 

Staring down the dimly lit hallway, the low noises slowly came into existence and he noted one particular door had been left half open. One among the rows on either side to his right, open just enough to let a sliver of light and low sounds to escape. Muffled voices, soft creaking of something , uncomfortably familiar things that made him almost turn away. It seemed at first to be a impetuous oversight perhaps made by those too caught up in passion to think of anything beyond seeking relief. 

Of course this would most likely be the one he was looking for.

The closer he got the more his apprehension increased. From the moment Nishigori asked him for this favor he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right about the situation. He welcomed extra time for his break but this didn't seem like something he'd be asked to do, being such a new employee. These people insisted on their privacy. They paid for their privacy, after several forms and interviews. The use of these room was not cheap, one paid for the room,the time and assurances of complete discretion. 

Why, then, would someone be so reckless as to risk their valued privacy?

The familiar sounds and smells drifted their way to him as he approached, adding to his discomfort. The closer he got, the clearer and more insistent they became. The saner part of his mind kept insisting he should turn around, go back to the elevator and tell Nishigori to find someone else to pawn this off on. He had no right being here.

He would be intruding on their private moment. An unwelcome intrusion certainly. 

He should leave and contact Nishigori.

Why he couldn't accomplish that he didn't know. Truth be told nothing could have prevented him from walking to that half open door, allowing the muffled voices, sighs, moans, the creaking and the harsh, overpowering mixture of sweat and sex to overwhelm him completely.

That sane part of his mind told him that standing here was enough, that he could just knock on the door, convey his message and get out of here relatively unscathed. The faster he did his mission the better. 

Otabek was not listening to that part of his mind at the moment. He couldn't. Something far beyond curiosity drew him closer, causing him to step further and open the door enough so he could peer inside.

At the door his heart was racing, pulse pounding blood through his veins along with a light electric spark. Hand on the door, carefully opening it even more and slipping inside.

At that moment he knew he'd made a mistake in judgement. Something that at the most could end up getting him fired. Though he never would have suspected himself of such a thing, he could not look away. He absolutely did not want to look away from this overwhelmingly erotic scene playing out before him in stark reality. The sane part of him screamed at him that this was completely wrong.

Sanity had no part in this.

There before him in the room, illuminated by a few scattered lights set into the ceiling set on low level, was a chair. Otabek felt vaguely aware that other things inhabited this room but none of it fully registered in his mind at that moment. His entire focus, his entire being, was held captive by this chair and the source of what drew him inside. A man sat in this chair, one that he would never be able to clearly identify even now. It wasn't what his mind focused on with such intensity. No, it was the naked,pale and lithe body settled in that man's lap, riding him with the sole intent on gaining his own pleasure. He knew, Otabek had no idea how or why, but he knew it didn't really matter who this blonde chose to have sex with. 

He really shouldn't be here doing this. It wasn't like he hadn't watched such videos online, that was completely normal. It wasn't a gender thing either. Otabek wasn't one to judge his preferences simply by gender. It was the fact that he was standing here seemingly unnoticed, actually watching two men actively engaged in a particular sexual act. It was also the realization that a growing part of his mind and body really wanted to be that man being ridden so very skillfully by that lithe, pale blonde haired male. He couldn't help but watch, following the movements and the drops of sweat making their way down that pale back.

So very inviting.

This wasn't good at all.

He had crossed a clear line here and though he felt uncomfortable he could not move from his spot just inside the room. A room he was certain contained more than that chair, the man who stared so dazedly at him and the blonde he was so deeply thrust into. Nothing else existed. If it did Otabek did not care.

That last bit of sanity never stood a chance once the blonde turned to regard him, those exceptionally beautiful green eyes stealing everything away in an instant. He could so easily ignore the drops of red slipping lazily from those lips toward the chin. His mind registered their existence but all he managed to focus on was how striking the stark red stood out on alabaster skin. One slender arm reached out a perfect hand toward him, pleading for him to accept it and everything offered. 

"You can join if you want, " the voice was like a siren's call. "I like you and having you stand there is annoying to me."

God, Yes! 

His body was screaming for it in complete exhilaration. 

Otabek wanted this, desired it, more than he'd ever desired anything else before. He absolutely hurt with need in such glorious torment never experienced before. He only had to step a little closer, take that hand offered to him. 

A sudden tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality so abruptly he physically reacted, facing his savior. He knew the dark haired man standing there so calmly, dressed in his familiar stylish but casual suit. This is the man who hired him, the one above Celestino, the owner of this club and the building it resided in. 

"Mr Katuski, sir I-" he objected, knowing what this must appear to his boss.

Yuuri Katsuki only smiled , glancing beyond Otabek and at the blonde haired man, unaffected by the activities in the room. 

Strangely, the man sitting in the chair only continued to gaze at something far away that only he could see. Unsettling wasn't nearly strong enough to represent how he felt. A sobering icy chill made its way down his spine until he forced himself to look away. To be honest Otabek hadn't noticed much about the other man until now. He felt as if he'd been sleeping and someone splashed cold water on him, forcing him to wake too quickly. 

"When you're finished, clean up and come see me in my office Yurio." he said "I'd like it if for once you did not cause me problems. I have quite enough to deal with. " 

The green eyes hardened into cold jade , the arm fell onto the shoulder of the seeming oblivious man underneath him. "Don't call me that! And the hell are you doing Katsuki?"

"You know the rules, new hires are strictly off limits. This one is not on the list in any case and I did ask that before anything you came to me, didn't I ? " Yuuri began to usher Otabek toward the door. "For now we will talk if you have a little time to spare Mr Altin."

"You have no right to do this. You're still a fucking disgusting pig!" Yuri shouted back at them, the man beneath him still making no discernible motion that might even hint that he knew what was going on. 

Yuuri Katsuki remained calm, his reaction almost amused. "You can have fun later if you still want to. Cool yourself off and remember where you are. " he said in return , not looking back as he continued leading Otabek to the open door. 

Behind them he could hear the blonde's voice swearing angrily, covering any complaints his partner might have had in the matter. The memory of that gaze, of those eyes, followed him. His racing heartbeat finally began to subside once they made it out into the hallway, drifts of that angry rant flowing with them. 

Maybe accepting this job wasn't a good idea. 

He was beginning to doubt his own sanity and that couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Otabek, and poor Victor once he finally reunites with Victor. Yuuri has plans to make him suffer but I haven't decided just how far he should go. That is a couple more chapters away. 
> 
> next chapter:  
> Yuuri talks with Yurio, plans are made for a meeting with Victor.  
> Definitely not going to be posted as quickly as this one but I'm working on the next 3 chapters in parts now.


	3. The  Choices  They Made  for  Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri(Yurio) and Yuuri Katsuki meet and talk, with Yuuri setting the rules for Victor. 
> 
>  
> 
> \---in times when they are talking or in a scene together Yuri P will be Yurio to make things easier unless Otabek is addressing him. I just can't see Otabek ever calling him Yurio since he knows he doesn't really like being called that.

Angry, irritated and still more than a little hungry Yuri Plisetsky shoved away his choice of fun and nourishment not caring even the merest amount about his former partners confusion. Katsuki had the advantage here, the pig knew this and wasted no time in holding it over his head. Sure he should have done what he was instructed and been escorted right up to the office but Yuri wasn't ready for anything resembling serious conversation. He had been to some of the other clubs alongside Victor and the ever present slimy mess that was Chris , following his sire's insistence that one night Katsuki would hear him out. 

A very long time passed before Victor's pleas were answered with anything beyond outright refusal. Yuri himself was surprised that the pig agreed to meet them. The fact that there were rules attached wasn't unexpected, but in Yuri's mind those were for Victor to follow. His sire was the only one who had a real stake in whatever happens. 

He didn't notice when the man left, ignoring anything other than his need for a long hot shower. Like the other clubs these rooms held a shower, along with the usual bed, standard toys and things in their cabinets and room for whatever else on might request. It had been such a waste. He had been looking forward to letting off some tension.

Too bad the one good surprise held seemingly no interest in joining in on any fun. 

Yuri wondered if he could change that. He liked a challenge and that man who showed up was a welcome intrusion. There was something about him, the stubborn determination in that gaze and his resistance to seduction that intrigued him. The undercut did bring unwelcome reminders of someone else and he forced those distasteful memories away. There would never be room for thinking over past mistakes. 

Lingering in the steamy warmth as the water falling on his body began to relax him Yuri found himself considering the possibilities of this place. From talking to a couple of those under Katsuki's care he learned things that made him hope Victor would not mess everything up again. It might be good to stay here, to belong for once. But knowing Victor hope was probably useless. 

There were times he wished he'd never promised to look after the idiot. For as old as he was Victor could be such a foolish child at the most inappropriate times. Sometimes even Chris had a better grasp of reality, terrifying as that thought was. Yuri was becoming tired of traveling without purpose. 

In all the decades since their parting every one of Victor's attempts failed quite spectacularly. Yuri had to admit it was amusing at first. Now it was nothing beyond pathetic. The times between their travels were always enjoyable, times when they stopped and for a little while put down roots attempting something of a normal existence. These clubs were a welcome place of safety, where they could finally relax without fear of exposure. Though it was more than a little surprising discovering Katsuki was in charge here and this club had a different air about it. The world created here something he found to his liking. 

He had a feeling Victor wasn't going to be easily accepted into this world. 

Leaving the comforting solace of the shower he wasn't surprised to see his temporary companion gone. Actually he felt relieved not to be forced to deal with that problem right now when so many other things were on his mind. 

Would it be so wrong in wanting to stay in one place for longer than the usual no more than 15 years before they moved on out of the necessity to remain as concealed as possible? Even spending such a little bit of time here Yuri felt the bond between those of his kind that linked themselves to Katsuki. 

Dressed and ready he headed out to the elevator, his mind still caught up in too many thoughts that he almost missed getting off on the right floor. The club itself took up two floors of this 25 floor building, a building owned by the same company that owned all the clubs worldwide. Katsuki did well in doing business with them. Word among others of their kind was that this company's true mission was in helping their kind thrive in this changing world. 

He had been far too entrenched in thought to notice the man coming out of Katsuki's private office just as he arrived. Not until they nearly collided. 

It was his fault. He hadn't been paying attention . 

But, of course, he naturally reacted with the usual irritated tone that bordered on anger, glaring at the man who dared to be in his way. 

"What the hell are you looking at, asshole?" Yuri faced the man who had inadvertently invaded his personal space, placing all his indignation in hard emerald eyes. 

The man, was his name Altin?, didn't flinch, didn't make even the slightest hint that he felt in any way threatened. The deep mahogany eyes simply looked straight at him for a long moment before he turned and walked away without a single glance back. Yuri watched him go, a thousand odd and conflicting things forming and fighting inside his mind before Katsuki's voice brought him back into the present.

"He is quite different, isn't he Yurio? That is one reason I chose him." Yuuri said "Come inside and have a seat so we can talk, it's been too long."

So Katsuki was looking for possible recruits? Or maybe just more sympathizers who could help them? The pig had definitely changed. 

Hell, that was annoying. Even Katsuki was doing something more than just wandering aimlessly. 

Yuri Plisetsky strode into the office as he usually did, plopping himself into the seat facing Yuuri Katsuki and making himself comfortable. Behind the desk with its sparse items set on top and where Yuuri sat was a large window looking out at the city. The view only obstructed by the ever increasingly tall skyscrapers the closer to the central part of the city you looked. The glass, like all windows in this building, was heavily tinted against direct sunlight along with automatic shutters when needed. Necessary precautions Yurio had seen before. The view was probably scenic, if he had been interested in it. 

"My name is not Yurio " he protested once he was settled. 

Yuuri shrugged, smiling at Yurio's confused irritation. "Blame Nishigori's wife for that. When I was telling him about your visit she happened to be present and seeing your picture she insisted you resemble an idol from a music group she follows. It will make things easier for those around us in any case don't you think?" he said "You should get to know that family, they are very nice and very willing to keep our secrets. I find them valuable friends and allies." 

"If I truly cared it might. " Yurio said,he wasn't in the mood for small talk. Actually he rarely was. "So now I'm here what do you want?"

"It's about our sire and his visit. I am allowing you to break certain rules but I have to insist Victor follows my requests or I will not see him. I can't let anything threaten what we have created here and beyond this place, all of it is essential to our survival and there are many under my protection now. You will tell him I agree to meet him here in one week, any sooner and he will be turned away. There is too much at stake here for me to be lenient with his whims. He must show only if he is serious about his intentions. "

"I doubt he'll like it. I had a tough time convincing him not to come here with me. " Yurio said, "You know how he can be."

Yuuri nodded. "Exactly why there must be rules. He may be our sire and the ancestor of many in this clan but as I said we have sacrificed much to get where we are to see it destroyed. You may come back as you please, though if you wish to get to know our newest employee I suggest finding your way to the piano bar on the fifth level and talking to Guang Hong Ji and his companion Leo. Leo is our latest addition , turned by Guang Hong only a few months ago and you best source for advice. "

"Tch. Why would I ever need advice? " Yurio snorted derisively at the thought "Why do you even have a piano bar here? "

"A request from our primary benefactor, an elder among our kind who left the Infinity to help in our cause some years ago. We are beyond honored to have him among us. Yakov also wishes to speak with Victor, another request I highly suggest he follows. But he has agreed to wait until after I meet with Victor, trusting my judgement whether or not he will be allowed to join us."

A former member of the Infinity? Yurio found the thought nearly impossible to believe since they were usually caught up in the old ways, so much so that they protested these clubs and were always on the verge of attempting to close them down. To think one of them was helping and that this person trusted Katsuki was surprising. That and the name was somewhat familiar to him though his mind couldn't match where or when he'd heard it. 

"He does remember you." Yuuri told him as if reading his mind. "Yakov would also enjoy talking to you whenever you can find the time to seek him out. He can generally be found in his bar, if not then someone will direct you to him. He might be quite old and more than a little grouchy at times but his advice is invaluable to me. "

Yurio shifted in his chair, considering his options. Katsuki had certainly given him a lot to think about. 

"What happens if Victor doesn't agree to the rules?" he had to ask

Yuuri Katsuki's eyes developed more than a tinge of sadness, glancing momentarily down at the gold ring still in its place on his finger. 

"He will be turned away and not allowed to return, prompting refusal for admission into the clan as well." he said, voice mirroring the sorrow in his gaze. "Though I might wish to I can not go against the needs of my clan Yurio. If not for Yakov,the one we owe everything to, this meeting would not be happening. Victor must know that I had nearly given up the possibility of him changing enough to realize what he has to do. We can't survive on our own anymore, we must change our own ways if we are to continue. These clubs are safe havens and are only a part of what we've accomplished. "

Yurio knew many of the changes made over the past couple decades, all in an effort to help them blend in more and conceal themselves among normal people. These clubs, using people's fascination with their kind so they didn't have to risk hunting all the time, a special cream that helped them stay out in the sun for a short time. Even if it was only a couple hours it had been a gift for those kept away from the daylight for too long. This Yakov must be influential and possess a lot of money to fund so many projects. 

Still he felt a sense that he knew that name. He'd think on that later, after he confronted Victor with Katsuki's demands. Well, they weren't only his demands. Yurio understood why they were being careful. Victor had a reputation after all. It hadn't escaped him that Katsuki seemed to have suffered the most because of Victor's idiocy. 

"Why do you even want to make amends with Victor," Yurio asked "Seems you have everything here, safety, influence and a clan of your own. Why bother with someone who is obviously beneath you?"

The revelations in Yurio's words startled Yuuri. It was quite unexpected, these sudden confessions of his spoken in that usual calm, off handed manner. He admitted he had missed Yurio's honest and open candor, finding it refreshing. It would be terrible if both he and Victor would be forever beyond his reach. 

"I'd like to think some things can be salvaged out of our past." Yuuri admitted quietly "Just tell Victor what I have told you and make him understand the situation. I haven't forgotten the bond we share but circumstances have changed. "

"I can't promise anything, he's probably back at the hotel getting ready to come here once I get back." Yurio told him

That thought made Yuuri smile, "Do your best. In return I can see if our Otabek is interested in meeting with you."

"If you do that I will come back here and kill everyone, our kind or not. " 

Yuuri had to laugh, at least that hadn't changed. " That won't be necessary, just get our sire to listen and follow my lead for once. If he puts in a little effort he won't be disappointed. "

Yurio flinched at those words, thinking of those two was uncomfortable. Being their messenger boy wasn't anything he liked in the least but it might be worth it just to see Victor's response to who Yuuri Katsuki has become and this place. Their sire was going to be way out of his element here. 

Rising from his chair Yurio said the one thing he never expected he would be saying, though it was the truth a she saw things. 

"You know you can do better than Victor?" Yurio told him

"Sometimes we don't get a choice, Yurio. Even for our kind much is left out of our hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos always appreciated but just enjoying is fine too. Hopefully I will have th enext chapter in a week or 10 days depending.   
> The chapter after the next Victor and Yuuri will finally re unite and we'll see if Yuuri's plan works.


	4. The  first  steps are always the hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio returns and tells Victor Yuuri;s demands.
> 
> Yurio and Otabek's beginning
> 
> Yuuri talks to his secret conspirator in his plans and prepares to meet with Victor.
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter is a little long but I couldn't see breaking it up, hope you enjoy

"Oi old man, I'm back!" Yuri Plisetsky's shout was nearly as loud as the door slamming had been upon his abrupt arrival. He didn't care if he woke anyone, he simply wanted to be done with what he considered incredibly annoying business. "Get out here and listen to me."

Victor Nikiforov left the solace of his private bedroom in their suite dressed and ready, wishing his charge hadn't waited until a mere two hours before dawn to come back. He'd been ready and waiting almost the moment he sent Yuri out on his mission. How could he manage to wait any longer after so many years? As soon as he heard his Yuuri would finally see him, Victor had begun preparing. Selected the proper clothing to wear had taken days to complete, everything had to be perfect. 

Now this Yuri returned more irritated than usual, barging into their suite carrying a large cooler by the handle and storming over to the small fridge by the main room's bar. 

"I had hoped he might come here, " Victor said "But it matters not if I go to him instead."

"You are not going anywhere." Yuri told him, opening the cooler and shoving its contents into the fridge. "They gave us these," he held up a clear bag of donated blood before throwing it in with the others. "with a warning not to hunt unless absolutely necessary. "

Victor had no idea what was going on, "If I can not leave here how am I supposed to reunite with my love? I had plans and you are late."

"I told you to listen. Katsuki has agreed to see you but on his terms alone and if you mess up he will refuse to see you-ever. Though I have no idea why he's bothering. I've been there and talked to him. Believe me he can do better than you now."

"If this is your doing.." Victor's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yuri dropped the cooler on the floor by the fridge, turning to face Victor.

"I'm telling you what he told me, so be angry with Katsuki. Better yet be angry with yourself , you got yourself into this mess." Yuri told him "He said to come back in one week, no sooner or you will be turned away and he will refuse to ever see you again. I intend on going back tomorrow night but if you're determined on trying to patch things up with him you will stay away."

Victor slumped down into the room's couch, defeated. "Why is he doing this? I had thought he might have finally forgiven me."

"You'll understand more when you finally meet him again. I will say that for once Chris was correct." Yuri said. now busying himself with shutting the curtains on the room's windows in preparation for sunrise. "Most of the vampires there belong to him, part of his clan and considering their response to me I doubt they will be welcoming to you. There are normals there as well. I will also tell you that you do not deserve him and I hate admitting it to myself. If you go there it will be into enemy territory."

That did little for Victor's mood. He was positively crestfallen. Had all his plans been for nothing? It was possible his Yuuri was reconsidering their meeting and Victor would not blame him for that. Looking at the gold ring on his finger he wondered if he had failed yet again. There had to be some way to reach Yuuri, some way to bridge that gap created the moment Victor did the unthinkable and turned Yuuri without permission. 

"So I am to wait." Victor sighed in a typical dramatic fashion. "Wait, you can get his number maybe or bring him messages from me?"

Yuri snorted at the thought. "I refuse to be your messenger boy anymore. " he said "What you do from now on is your fault not mine. I take no responsibility. I told you what he told me. Right now I am going to get some sleep. "

Yuri left Victor there on the couch deep in his sadness and went to his room, slamming that door behind him as he had the main door. He had his own plans for the next night. 

Alone with his thoughts and an increasing amount of dread Victor sat there until he could see peeks of light at the edges of the thick curtains covering the windows, wondering just what he would do now. He had obviously been foolish thinking this might be easy, that Yuuri would forgive him and all would be made well again. 

 

 

 

"So, do you want to be friends with me or what?"

The sudden question was jarring and unexpected, throwing Yurio completely off balance. He had returned to the club the next night as he vowed to do, intent on at least speaking to that intense man who'd interrupted his fun. They shared a few back and forth texts once Yurio talked one of the attendants into giving him Otabek's number. The number he used while working at least, but it was a start. The place was crowded but not as much as the night before, probably since it was only a Sunday night. He'd requested music, danced and enjoyed himself all while making certain he was being noticed. 

Yurio had been a bit surprised when Otabek asked to talk to him during his break and he eagerly went back to the usually employee only area where they talked in the break room. Conversation was surprisingly easy, they seemed to have much in common. But there was that certain problem. Something Yurio had no idea how to bring up in normal conversation. He considered what Katsuki told him and thought it might be a good thing to get some opinions from others before completely messing up everything. Otabek had already found it odd that Yurio did not accept anything to eat or drink. You couldn't just come out and explain that he wasn't one of the lucky ones that could eat and drink without getting horribly ill in the process. 

And you certainly couldn't just tell someone you were beginning to like that you were in fact something they undoubtedly did not believe existed without them thinking you were insane. He hadn't dealt with normal humans so closely before. Maybe visiting that piano bar was a good idea after all.

"Your friend, " it wasn't exactly what he wanted but it was something "But why me?"

Yurio couldn't say why he asked such an odd question, it wasn't like him to be so unsure. He was the one to rush into a situation without caring for the consequences. He demanded, he did not ask. Somehow this was different. This man was different.

"I have to get back onstage soon and I thought you might want to do something with me, maybe on my night off in a couple days. " Otabek was straightforward, honest in his words "I've watched you and there's a determination in your eyes. Something you'd see in a soldier, I like it and we get along so what is it? "

Otabek Altin held out a hand to Yuri Plisetsky with no knowledge where it might lead. He did it because he simply found him interesting and wanted to get to know him. Even if they only ended up being friends. 

Yuri accepted his hand without considering what might come of this. It was a start. The rest would work out as time passed. 

 

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki was nervous. More than he would be willing to admit. No matter how many decades passed or how much he had accomplished that small, annoyingly persistent voice of doubt still existed deep in his mind. He would certainly fail, he didn't deserve anything he'd worked so hard to gain. Too often his mind felt it necessary to remind him of those times he had failed, focusing mainly on that on event that haunted much of his sleep even now. Long ago he had caused the death of a treasured friend. Yuuri doubted the aftereffects would ever truly leave him. He was determined it would never happen again. The mistakes Victor made mirrored those of his sire's and could not be allowed to continue. Many depended on him now and he couldn't let them down. He wouldn't. 

If necessary his own desires must be put aside, but much of that depended on Victor. Victor had been damaged by his own past , held his own flaws and fears. The things few others got to see. Yuuri wanted him to finally understand he didn't have to face everything alone, that they might just be able to find a way to work together. 

In truth it hadn't been easy all these years after leaving Victor in London. But if he hadn't left he never would have found his own path, meeting the ones would change his life in more ways than he could have imagined. He wouldn't be here now. The gold ring on his finger was a constant reminder of the one piece missing in all of this. The one thing kept just out of reach ever since he first awakened so very long ago. 

"Am I doing the right thing?" Yuuri asked this of the other vampire sitting across from him 

"Well he did agree to the terms you set, at least for now, so that's a good sign." Christophe assured him. 

They met here as they had many times over the past month since his arrival in the city. The piano bar was usually sparsely populated, especially on weekdays, so their meetings remained secret. The music was nice, either Minami or Leo played music most nights though Minami was primarily Yuuri's personal assistant. Tonight Minami was busy and Leo was on piano, his companion Guang Hong tended the bar. A few vampires could drink or eat like a normal human, some only a limited amount. Chris and Victor always seemed able to drink as much as they wished but Yuuri never could. As it was mostly humans navigated to the bar for drinks and conversations. 

The atmosphere here suited conversation better than the club down on the lower floors. 

Chris had come here months ago actually, during what had been a simple visit to this club since he enjoyed all the others he'd frequented around the globe. Back then he hadn't known Yuuri was here. It was here the plan had taken formation. The plan had been Chris' idea, of course, fueled by his newest activity and the discovery that this building also contained a dance studio run by a once famous dancer. A dancer that happened to be one of their kind. 

One needed to learn new things and keep active or risk becoming too old far too fast , one of a few useful things Victor taught him. A vampire must take care of their mind and their body, something he also taught others. You couldn't allow yourself to become stagnant. 

"I feel like I'm being too cruel to him." Yuuri said

Chris shrugged "Sometimes it's necessary to be cruel, Yuuri. " he said "Victor cares about you, I have no doubt about that but he is almost entirely incapable of knowing what a sensible person should be doing to keep their intended companion around. If you do not set appropriate boundaries nothing will change. You're not happy with just a casual sex focused relationship, are you?"

"No. " he admitted 

"Then if he truly wants a future with you at his side he will work to gain it. " Chris said 

"But pole dancing?" 

Chris smiled, eyes sparkling "I knew you would be a natural and you did not disappoint. I,myself, spent countless hours in training with an excellent teacher and I was right in recommending it to you. " he said " Do not underestimate its effectiveness in getting a certain point across either. The dance can help release your inner eros. It worked quite well for me. If you want him to take notice I can't think of a better way. Minako is a capable and beautiful teacher as well. " 

"Are you interested in her then? She does seem to like you."

Chris chuckled lightly at that. "My heart is already set on another at this moment. "

"You?" Yuuri found the thought of Chris finally settling down amusing. 

"It was bound to happen sometime in all the centuries, don't you think? He might have my heart but he is finding it difficult to keep me in one place very long. Though I find myself considering my options lately. "

"Minako will be heartbroken."

"Another in a very long chain, I'm afraid." Chris said in a tone of regret. "Since we are on this subject, did I not see our moody little kitten talking with one of your employees?"

Chris was looking for information, leaning slightly forward, elbows on the table between them. Discovering new material so he might be able to tease Yurio was a temptation he couldn't possibly resist. Some things did not change. 

Yuuri laughed. "He is Otabek Altin, our newest DJ. The man has a strong presence and determination. Unusually so. When I talked to him during the final interview I had thought maybe-" he couldn't continue out of embarrassment if nothing else, the laughter fading quickly. 

"So now you're becoming a matchmaker?" Chris was shocked and pleased at the thought. 

If it were possible Yuuri would have been blushing a deep red in that moment. "It was just a thought-"

"An excellent tactic. You're learning Yuuri and that can only be good. " Chris said. "Giving the kitten a reason to stay could help keep our wandering Victor here as well."

It hadn't been his only thought. Since taking over this clan at Yakov's request he had a habit of considering potential employees as potential clan mates as well. Yuuri thought Otabek would make an excellent addition. They needed strong willed, loyal and capable members. Especially since the Infinity continued its threats to their existence. His only concern being that Yurio would have to follow procedure and not force matters. The blonde had a way of being more unpredictable than his sire. 

"If you are still uncertain we can practice? " Chris offered

"I am not doing that again. I don't even know how you talked me into it the first time." Yuuri said

"Too bad, I and Minako enjoyed it."

"I had to stop her from recording it on her phone, made me wish we really didn't show up in pictures. I can't let things like that get out, can't really let much of anything get out. "

"I need to do further work on your sense of adventure Yuuri. " Chris told him "The thought of you becoming as stale as Yakov is frightening. You need to explore new experiences more often."

Yuuri sighed. "And you were trying to tell me you were thinking of settling down."

"Settling down with one partner does not mean an end to new experiences." Chris reminded him "There is so much to be gained from trying out new things together with one you trust. I can recommend-"

"Please don't." Yuuri cut him off "Not right now. It's been far too long and I'm not sure I'd ever be ready for whatever you would recommend."

Chris regarded the brown haired vampire in silence for a long moment before nodding.

"I feel I must wish you luck with Victor now, " Chris told him solemnly. 

Yuuri didn't want to consider why Chris was suddenly less confident about their plan, or why he felt an uneasiness in his own stomach now. The plan had to work, it was the last and only chance they had. He couldn't deny wanting Victor to be always at his side. But what he wanted was second to what was necessary for all of them to survive. 

Yuuri wanted Victor to understand how he felt, what he wanted and all he believed they could be. He couldn't afford to fail, not now. He would speak to Victor without words. It was all he could do but he wasn't certain it would be enough. 

It was possible they had waited too long, allowed too much time and distance to come between them. But Yuuri needed to take the chance, to find the truth before continuing with his plans. He owed Victor one last chance.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about this,Chris, considering what I should or shouldn't do. Despite my best judgement I could not let him go." Yuuri admitted quietly, his gaze now on the man playing some soft jazz melody on the piano and the bartender leaning over the bar listening and smiling. 

"Even we are not immune to love as long as we don't abandon our humanity." Chris replied

"I don't even really know Victor that well, we never took the time to just talk." Yuuri said "I want to change that. Do you think he'll agree?"

"If he doesn't then he is a true idiot. "

So much had changed in their time apart. Yuuri hoped Victor had also changed. Somehow it felt more than a little sad to think of an eternity without Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor finally meet again and Victor is confronted by a changed Yuuri. Everything may or may not play out as you might think, there will be a bit of smut but may only directly involve one of them.   
> Victor is certainly not going to be ready for Yuuri's plans. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for all the reads,kudos and any comments. The next chapter will be up in a week hopefully, just have to do my best to get the eros flowing correctly after all.


	5. Look  Only  At  Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always like the thought that Yuuri is still sometimes very fragile even if he seems very confident on the outside.
> 
> Yuuri wants to prove he is more than a match for Victor.  
> But Yuuri still does not fully trust Victor or his own feelings because Victor has always been very good at manipulating others to do what he wants.  
> Victor has changed, but is it enough to win Yuuri and his clan over?  
> Both of them need to sort out their true feelings and Yuuri has a plan.
> 
>  
> 
> I can understand Mila's view on things. Yuuri is taking a risk here.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, the last part is interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is being a bit naughty isn't he?  
> \-----------
> 
> The music I decided on is "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert  
> The lyrics seemed to fit the most in my opinion

It could not have been more evident that he was not exactly welcome here. Victor arrived a bit early, but that wasn't the source of the distrust, the near maliciousness he felt emanating from nearly every presence he encountered. The first came from the rather formidable man called to first meet him at the door, from there he was taken to the main lobby area not being allowed into the club and informed he would not be allowed anywhere without an escort. Said escort happened to arrive in the form of a tall, red haired, blue eyed and pretty female of his kind dressed in the black uniform they wore here, who glared at him suspiciously upon receiving her orders. Mila, the security head called her. She was certainly a vampire but she was not one of Yuuri's charges nor was she in any way a descendant of his. 

But she gave no doubt about where her loyalties belonged as they walked to the elevator. 

"So, you're this legendary Victor Nikiforov we've all heard about. " Mila said, breaking her silence "We were warned that you'd be coming here but we're all surprised you have the nerve to actually show up. "

"I was invited." Victor reminded her

"It is a fault of our master that he tends to be too kind. " She said "I am required to inform you there are rules you must follow. Personally I am warning you that if you do not follow all of our master's rules and if you harm him in any way you will not be allowed to leave this building in more than a few thousand pieces. We are not as forgiving as our master."

Victor had no doubt that what she said was truth, she held the air of one fully capable of carrying out her threats. 

"What has Yuuri demanded of me now?" he inquired as the elevator door opened on their floor and they stepped into the hallway. 

"You will enter the room, sit in the chair and wait " Mila told him " You are not to speak while the music is playing, you can't touch him or move from your seat unless you are instructed to. He is, of course, allowed to do as he pleases but you are reminded touching is not allowed. If you violate the rules you will be asked to leave. "

Which probably meant she would return to fetch him, an unpleasant prospect. Victor had no clue what Yuuri planned , hoping for the best he'd worn his finest casual suit and prepared for the reunion he desired. The room Mila led him to was dimly lit, the one chair facing a small stage area where a long pole extended from floor to ceiling . He knew what it was, knew what it was for and couldn't help but be intrigued. The wall behind the stage held one door and there were lights set into the ceiling above the stage. Mila left him there alone. 

"Victor, " the familiar voice came to him from speakers set on the stage "It's good to see you again. "

"Wish I could say the same..."

"One minute, try to be patient. Mila told you the rules?" there was amusement in Yuuri's tone, a good sign 

Even after so long apart they could almost slip into an easy familiarity, almost but not quite. 

"What are you doing Yuuri?" Victor decided he must be on the other side of that door at the stage back. But he wanted to see Yuuri now. It had been far too long. 

"One minute, just sit down and try to behave. I don't want to have to call Mila back, she was one of the ones most vocal about you being banned from coming here. She's a lot stronger than she appears." Yuuri's voice told him

"I believe that. "

"Okay, sit and be quiet for awhile. " Yuuri said 

Victor did as he was told, taking his seat in the comfortable looking armchair facing the stage as the lights were brought to life. It wasn't much longer before Yuuri himself stepped out of the stage door, his lithe form draped in a black silk robe. His feet were bare, his movements revealing glimpses of skin. He stopped beside the pole, waiting and calming himself.

The black silk robe fell and Victor completely forgot that even one of his kind needed to breathe. Certainly not as much as the average human, but it was still necessary. His gasp echoed in the room a moment before the music started, caught by what was revealed before him. Yuuri was standing there facing him wearing nothing but tight,black barely there briefs giving him a smirk and licking his lips before grabbing the pole with one hand. 

With the music filling the room, Yuuri moved , leaping up and grabbing with his other hand as his body circled the pole, wrapping around as he moved. Facing Victor he widened his arms, lifting his body up and separating his legs, holding that position before slowly making his way down. His movements were quick, practiced and following the music. Climbing back up the pole, grabbing with his legs Yuuri inverted his body facing downward as he rotated around the pole and spread his legs again. 

Victor was beyond stunned, watching as he slid around the pole, wrapping, hanging by legs,feet or hands, suspending himself in the air and coming down to the ground. Sometimes swirling at the bottom, curling around the pole and sometimes rising up and swirling his way down. The music seemed to be moving his body, creating something Victor could not possibly look away from. 

A few things came to his mind at once, Yuuri was incredibly flexible, he'd obviously been training and Victor couldn't think of a time when this vampire had ever looked better. The way he slithered around the pole, how easily he seemed to hang off it by hands or by legs and move from one position to the next following the music. There was nothing in all the universe capable of taking his attention from the very lucky pole and the body wrapping around it in various intricate ways. 

It was torture. Absolute, exquisite, beautiful torture. It wasn't only the music singing through his veins.

His body throbbed with need of that body and the promise of the blood within. Yuuri was expertly fueling a fire within Victor, teasing and tempting with a skill he had no idea he held. 

As the music drew to its conclusion Yuuri writhed his way to the floor, ending on all fours and slowly prowling his way off the stage and over to where Victor sat. Those dark eyes never leaving his as he moved. He stopped right at Victor's feet. In the sudden silence their ragged breathing was obscenely loud as both of them struggled to calm. Victor having a lot more trouble than his tormentor. 

Yuuri was kneeling on the floor between Victor's legs, his almost naked body gleaming with sweat and an expertly feigned look of pure innocence in his deep caramel eyes as he inspected the bulge in Victor's crotch with great interest. Seeing him like this after experiencing that lithe body creating pure eros only made things more uncomfortable. Victor could feel his sanity leaving and he did not care. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep himself from breaking the rules and he felt certain Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing. 

At what point in their time apart had Yuuri become so incredibly evil? 

It would have been so much easier if Yuuri had tied his arms behind the chair so he wouldn't have to grasp the chair arms as if they were the only things keeping him from falling from some high mountain cliff. He wanted to fall. Really wanted to take Yuuri with him. 

"That looks uncomfortable, Vitya." Yuuri told him in a voice that mirrored the innocence in his eyes

Victor groaned, inwardly grasping at the threads of his fraying self control. "It's your fault." 

Slender fingers ghosted over the bulge, catching sight of the gold ring made Victor's dick twitch in response. 

"Really? " he said, those eyes full of absolute wonder now. 

"You're enjoying teasing me far too much." Victor said, squirming in his chair now, his legs trembling. 

"You fed before coming here, didn't you?" Yuuri said, his voice like raw honey now. "Were you hoping..."

"Yuuri please," Victor's pained voice cut off whatever his companion might have said. He was struggling. "If it was your wish to torture me you are succeeding amazingly well. Let me touch you."

"I can't. " Yuuri said, meeting Victor's gaze "We shouldn't break the rules."

"Then for God's sake touch me." He was pleading, needing it so much it hurt. 

Yuuri smirked then, enjoying himself. "That wouldn't be very good either. But- I will allow you to relieve the tension yourself. " he said "I think it wants some attention. "

Something like a low growl resounded in Victor's throat. He longed for Yuuri to touch him, to take responsibility for what he was putting him through. Perhaps even show him mercy he knew he did not deserve. 

"You're being too cruel. It's been far too long and you are teasing me." He was whining, he knew it and didn't care. "Do you know how much I want you right now."

"I have an idea." Yuuri's grin widened. "You have to be patient, Vitya. I only want to teach you a lesson. One you can't possibly forget."

Maybe Yuuri did have a reason for not simply tying him to this chair. One that might be a bit more perverse than expected and the dark part of Victor thanked whatever flipped this switch in Yuuri, creating this expert seducer. 

Unable to prevent himself Victor found the zipper of his expensive pants, working quickly to free his already leaking dick from its constraints. It was so impossibly hard and hot and eager to be touched. Cursing in Russian his hand began to move on its own accord and he couldn't help but lean back in the chair,close his eyes and feel it. The liquid already pouring from the tip easing his movements, coating his hand and the heat it held. 

"Does it feel good?" Yuuri asked him "I'd like it if you told me."

"You are enjoying yourself more than enough already." Victor retorted in pure frustration. 

"There's no reason to be angry, " Yuuri chided him with more than a hint of amusement. "Relax, be calm and just focus. I'm right here with you."

"You're too cruel." Victor told his companion, hand gliding and stroking as his eyes sought Yuuri's. 

"Am I? I am watching,though, and I will give you any help I can." he said "Patience Victor."

Victor was fast becoming lost to reason, he never noticed Yuuri rising to his feet and standing by his side. All he knew was how the liquid was making his movements easier, smoother and very sensitive now. It wasn't what he wanted or truly needed but it would serve the purpose. He was too hard, too aware of the other man's presence. What he wanted more than anything at this moment was to bury himself inside his tormentor and break both of them apart. 

"You're doing so well, Vitya," Yuuri's voice was breathing into his ear causing him to absolutely moan in response. "Think of it as me touching you if you need to. I'm right here with you."

"Yuuuriii... I need you" again he was so desperate he was pleading, his movements becoming ever faster now. 

"A begging Victor is so tempting, but even I have to follow the rules." an almost sad confession. "Be good and I might reward you. "

He was so close, so very close. 

"I want to see you come, " Yuuri's voice drifted to him through the haze "Can you do that for me, Vitya?"

He needed release, his mind and body demanding it. But he didn't want the intense pleasure to end. 

When the moment arrived it was both too soon and late. 

Everything exploded in light and pleasure, spilling onto his hand and his expensive pants. He fell back into the chair, breathing hard and allowing the aftermath to wash over his body. It felt so good. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He wanted Yuuri in every possible way, his body and his blood called to Victor. He felt the pull of it, the urge to drink and let Yuuri drink of him and reignite the bond between them. 

"You did so very well Vitenka, you deserve a reward." that honey thick voice brought him back to the present. 

His breathing still ragged, the tremors of pleasure still passing through his body, Victor dazedly opened his eyes and looked down to see Yuuri kneeling between his legs once again. His mind was too distracted to completely focus on what might be happening, it was difficult enough restraining himself from breaking the rules and grabbing his tormentor. Hazy eyes watched as Yuuri leaned forward and every fiber of his being burst into attention as the soft, wet tongue licked at his too sensitive rod. The errant tongue moved its way up the shaft where it stopped only to allow warm lips to kiss the very tip. 

Victor really wanted to scream. 

As it was he couldn't cease the flow of Russian curses leaving his mouth. 

A spasm rocked his body and the formerly spent dick returned to life. 

A dark part of his mind wondered just where Yuuri learned such exquisite methods of torture. 

"Sorry, I don't think that helped." Yuuri said " I think I should spend some time learning Russian, though I like imagining what you might be saying." 

"The last thing you are right now is sorry." Victor shot back at him, far too frustrated to care what tone he used. 

Yuuri actually chuckled lightly at that. "Your nice clothes are dirty too."

The change would have been imperceptible to anyone else, the sudden shift from a Yuuri in full control and enjoying every moment of it , to this quieter, softer Yuuri. A Yuuri whose deep brown eyes now gazed up at Victor almost shyly. 

He was breaking everything inside Victor, piece by piece all of it cracked and fell away leaving him wondering just how he'd managed so long without this perfect being. 

"You have no idea how little I care about anything right now but wanting to ravage every last bit of you in revenge for what you've done." Victor told him, forcing himself to hold back, releasing the death grip his hands had on the chair arms while Yuuri had licked him. 

"Keep that in mind for sometime later. " Yuuri said. "I only wanted to be certain this time, to make you only look at me. I spent a lot of time thinking and we don't really know each other. Not like we should. Will you agree to stay and take things slower this time?"

This time Victor smiled, "You ask that of me after what you just put me through?" 

"I got your attention didn't I ?" once more with those too innocent chocolate eyes. "I'll send Minami up with some clean clothes, it will be a spare uniform though, and you can use the room's shower. Leave your clothes and we'll include them with the laundry. If you need anything else just ask him."

Yuuri got to his feet, stepping away from the chair, needing distance and would probably be blushing a fierce red if he'd been capable of that. Whatever switch that turned on before was now officially off. Victor fought the urge to get up and hold the suddenly awkward vampire and do stupid things like begging forgiveness, saying other stupid things and getting too far ahead of where Yuuri wanted them to be. Neither of them could expect trust to be created so easily. 

He would follow wherever Yuuri led. 

Yurio was right, he would have to find some way to become worthy of this Yuuri. The one he'd never taken the time to discover fully before. The one he'd constantly pushed away when everything became too close and was now, by some miracle, reaching out to him. 

"You're leaving me alone here so soon?" Victor couldn't keep the pain from his voice. 

Now Yuuri was avoiding meeting those ocean colored eyes. "I have to, if I stay-"

Victor understood completely. "When can I see you again, my light?"

"I'll leave my number, maybe we can meet in a couple nights when I have time off. I'm busy here but I'll do what I can." Yuuri sounded apologetic now, the mood in the room altering along with him as he rushed to find and put on his black silk robe. 

Why had he not noticed the many complexities of this amazing person before? In truth he hadn't thought much before , he usually acted. 

"Yuuri.." his voice, thick with emotion kept him there a bit longer

They regarded each other in silence for a long moment, leaving so many things unspoken. For some inexplicable reason Victor had been given another chance, never fully realizing what he'd lost because of his own fears and failings. He didn't want Yuuri to regret his actions. Not at all. 

"Thank you." was all he said though it sounded lame and completely insufficient. 

Yuuri Katsuki graced him with a smile before hurrying out the stage door he'd appeared out of earlier and shutting it behind leaving Victor alone. Once more putting the barrier between them, Victor would never seeing Yuuri collapse so he was sitting on the floor,his back against the door knees drawn up to his chest in the darkened room, a thousand thoughts and emotions doing battle inside him. 

He felt no regret, not for anything he did, there was only uncertainty. Ever since those first long nights spent in rapture as Victor first began his seduction Yuuri knew he would never escape. He no longer wanted to. Now he only wanted Victor to be at his side for as long as forever would be for them. 

It was such a misleadingly simple wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be first dates, Yuuri and Victor's relationship will move quicker than Otabek and Yurio but not too fast. There won't be anything but maybe light smut for awhile.  
> Yurio has to sort out his own feelings and find a way to have a serious talk with Otabek about who he is. Victor and Yuuri just have to start getting to know each other. I've decided Yuri and Victor will talk first, Yuri still needs to set boundaries since he doesn't trust Victor yet.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying everything so far, as always reads,comments and kudos are welcome. I will answer any question I can that doesn't spoil things. Thanks for reading and liking!
> 
>  
> 
> My Wifi seems to be back up and will hopefully stay that way, 3 weeks without was no fun-can only do so much on my phone. Right now I am trying to catch up, also deciding what projects I want to continue posting. The past days have given me a lot to think about. I am extremely grateful for all the support, comments and kudos from everyone.


	6. Follow  My  Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat brief, a little sad and perhaps hopeful reflection on past,present and the possible future for the undying bond between Victor and Yuuri.  
> A bit of fluff as they attempt to start again. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I am very late in posting.

Two nights later Yuuri contacted Victor, asking him to come to his apartment where they could speak privately not knowing what to expect. Though he had insisted on the rules, Victor had always been expert at getting his own way. 

He had to try. 

There simply was no other choice. 

 

"This is my home, one of many in this building where we choose to live. Yakov Feltsman bought this building some decades past and turned it into viable living spaces for our kind, " Yuuri said as he led the way through the doorway. "If I had not encountered him only a few short months after my arrival in this city I'm not sure where I would be now. He is our benefactor and the reason many of us survived to see this very night. Have you spoken with him yet?"

Victor had been glancing around at the large apartment, most of it existing in a massive open space surrounded by tinted windows looking out at the city in the distance. A door led to the only separate area, most likely the sleeping room. 

"No, I have not. I wanted to talk with you before anything else." he said, it had been all he wanted when he came to the club. Well, it was the first thing he wanted. 

The second thing he wanted returned from shutting the door and made himself comfortable on the couch facing the windows. 

"You really should, he will be insulted if you delay too long." Yuuri told him, observing Victor's reactions. "He also gives excellent advice, even if we often ignore it. He insists the trouble we cause him will only age him faster."

"If this vampire is so ancient then why do you lead the clan?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Yakov is, in his words, far too old to deal with everything. He seeks a comfortable existence now."

"You live here alone?" Victor was asking as he was still wandering the apartment, though not daring to open that one door. 

Yuuri had to smile quickly at those words. "I have for some years now. Yakov and his business ventures have been beneficial in more ways than we expected. Minami's attention is diverted elsewhere lately."

Victor seemed pleased hearing that. Considering everything Yuuri and others told him of this vampire Victor decided he would definitely talk to him. Later. Right now he was glad to finally be alone with Yuuri once again after only a couple nights. He walked over to where Yuuri sat on the couch, wanting and needed to be closer. 

The ring remained there on the one who kept him connected to this existence, the one force that had propelled him forward through all the time since he'd first met that lost child in the woods. He reached out to take that hand in his own, holding it tight.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" Victor held onto his hand, bringing the ring to his lips and kissing it while his gaze never left Yuuri's. 

Yuuri eyed him suspiciously before replying. "You're not staying. " pulling his hand away.

Victor looked positively dejected at his words. "I still must repay your kindness toward me."

He was completely impossible, Yuuri thought, but he didn't wish Victor to change everything that made him who he was. He just wanted to help Victor make a few alterations. 

"Have a seat Victor, I brought you here so we could just relax and talk. " Yuuri said, shaking his head slowly in amusement. "What I did before," he hesitated a minute before continuing, deciding on his words "I wanted your full attention. For too long things just happened and I let it go on when I should have stopped. Part of the blame is mine in all of this. "

There was sadness and regret in those beautiful ice blue eyes when Yuuri met them as Victor sat by him on the couch. He hoped it was real. It seemed so to him now. 

"You did nothing wrong, Yuuri, the fault is mine alone. " Victor insisted 

"No, I did many things wrong Victor. Though most of the mess is your doing." he said, once again Victor looked adorably dejected. "My handling of matters since we met in London was far from good. Even after all these decades I'm not at my best in dealing with other people. I think if I was left to my own devices I'd be haunting some dark place alone, brooding my way through eternity. "

"And if you had never met me?" Victor had to ask. 

"Life would have been incredibly shorter and amazingly more boring." Yuuri said, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "Do you remember the night I first saw you, the one I remember, when you were dancing under the moonlight in those ruins?"

Victor smiled a little as he remembered that night as well. How very arrogant he'd been back then, unforgivably so. "I was doing my very best to seduce you."

"Apparently you succeeded." Yuuri laughed briefly. 

"Do you regret it?" Victor wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth, but he needed to know. 

"Sometimes. " Yuuri said "Not so much lately. At first I wanted so much to hate you but I only got angry at myself because I couldn't. We've both been through so much and I really can't imagine existing in a world where you aren't at least out there somewhere." 

Victor held silent for a long time, changing his gaze to peer out the windows at the lights of the city. Yuuri accepted the silence, not knowing what thoughts might inhabit his companions mind in this moment. Oddly enough he couldn't remember a time when they did this, just sitting in comfortable silence and allowing time to simply pass. It was nice. He found himself believing there might be hope for them yet. 

"I am sorry Yuuri, for all I have done." Victor's low voice thick with emotion broke that quiet. "Though I'm certain I've said it before you must understand I mean my words. There is nothing I can do to deserve your forgiveness."

Yuuri sighed. Always the drama, even if he did have a point. 

"I've thought a lot about everything Victor. I don't regret what you made me, just how it was done. " looking over at him Victor's eyes shone brightly, silver white hair glittering in moonlight. It would have been impossible not to fall for this person. "I have so much now I never would have hoped for before. Sometimes I can't believe how far I've come ."

"You are always my amazing Yuuri." Victor assured him. "You simply needed to realize this for yourself. "

"Are you being honest or are you just trying to flatter me?"

"Can't I do both?" Victor said, attempting to sound completely innocent and guileless 

That made Yuuri laugh, an all too rare occurrence Victor was fortunate enough to witness. The deep honey eyes sparkled now. 

"You never give up, do you?" Yuuri said, as the laughter and sudden joy faded. 

"It's why you care for me so much, isn't it?" again in that innocent tone. 

"Well, maybe one of the reasons." Yuuri was forced to admit that , he wouldn't be here trying if he didn't care for Victor. He hoped that Victor felt the same about him. 

He'd left so much behind in all these years, family and friends he'd loved dearly and Vicchan the wolf he'd more or less adopted from Victor and was forced to leave behind in the wild forests long ago. Through all of it, the pain, the loss, the struggles and the changing world around him Victor had been the one constant. Yuuri had thought that as long as Victor was alright, as long as he remained in the world then he would be able to move on. But time proved him wrong. 

Existence without Victor was nothing he wanted to continue enduring forever. 

They sat in silence for another short time before Victor broke it again. This time he was turning so he could lie on the couch to Yuuri's surprise.

"Is this alright, for awhile?" Victor asked as he moved, lying on the couch, settling his head in Yuuri's lap and peering up at him with those pleading eyes. "I won't stay for too long and I won't ask for more but I need this at least. Time is far too long and lonely without my Yuuri with me."

He was being unfair. He always had an annoying habit of being unfair.

Yuuri knew this, accepted it long ago. 

But as he started to idly stroke the soft downy head, feeling Victor sigh in contentment and close his eyes, Yuuri couldn't deny how very familiar and comfortable this was. Victor never failed to have this effect on him. It always felt so completely right to be here like this, to let everything else fall away. It was a lot more than he intended on happening.

But it felt easy allowing Victor to have his way for awhile, both of them deserved a little solace from the world around them. 

For a long time in the moonlit room they remained this way, Yuuri stroking Victor's head and finding himself humming some old song he remembered his mother singing to him as a child. It was calm and soothing in this little private world they shared for an all too brief time. 

They would talk more, of course, but later. 

Now was not the proper moment for talking. 

They would have time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doesn't completely trust Victor but he does care very much about him.  
> We'll have to see if Victor has learned anything in their time apart.
> 
> next chapter Yuri agrees reluctantly to a first date with Otabek who has too many questions he can't answer, Victor talks to Yakov on Yuuri's insistence (as of 10/1 I am writing this and the 2 chapters after, 1 of which is finished but not this one sadly) \------ I know I'm really late with this and I'm not sure if there is still interest but I've been working on continuing this story. Right now mostly on the upcoming chapter where Viktor and Yuuri finally bond. Future chapters will deal with the conflict between the old ways and the new existence started by Yakov, Yuuri,Christophe and the clubs. So maybe if I can keep momentum going


	7. If  I  Had  You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but I hope there is interest in continuing this story. Not sure if it being October inspired me but here it is. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri and Otabek go on their first date

Yuri Plisetsky was asking himself a lot of questions lately. Why, being the foremost in his mind.

At this current moment he found himself pondering exactly why he agreed to come to this place, meeting the very man who interrupted his feeding only a few nights before. Otabek simply refused to leave him alone and he couldn't deny the attraction he felt but this sort of thing was dangerous. You couldn't just admit to someone that you were a vampire and not expect repercussions. People generally thought you were weird or insane. 

They weren't usually afraid anymore and the only ones who saw that as a problem were the ancient as hell vampire on the Council. 

Despite his misgivings, here he was standing outside the hotel waiting for the first date he'd experienced in far too long. He usually found it less messy to simply give in to his desires when necessary and these clubs were the perfect outlet. Relationships were full of things that complicated his life and he hated things that complicated his life. 

Why he was here waiting on something that probably would end up doing just that he did not know. Something about Otabek Altin redirected the storm inside him, not exactly calming it, just focusing it in different undefinable directions.

Victor left to continue his attempts at repairing the damage he himself created with Katsuki, tonight by talking to Yakov, the old vampire everyone in the club admired so much. He was the one whose advice Yuuri trusted beyond all others or so he was told. Katsuki himself provided Yuri with much to consider regarding his own existence. 

Why did it have to be that pig who proved to be more sensible than his own sire? It would serve Victor right if Katsuki threw him away and laughed in his face, after all he'd accomplished what use was Victor to him now anyway? The bond tying sire and charge seemed barely intact for them and the sire they shared must feel that. Maybe with luck Yakov would do the honors. 

When the motorcycle and its leather jacket clad rider appeared, the noise broke through his thoughts and he couldn't help feeling pleased at the way those deep coffee eyes regarded him as he came to a stop. For one odd moment he wondered if he could break that calm exterior of his and make him beg. 

It was something to consider later. 

"You showed." 

"Why wouldn't I? Here," Otabek grabbed a spare helmet and tossed it to him. "were you waiting?"

Yuri bristled with irritation, like he'd waste time waiting. Certainly not on such an unimportant normal human. 

"I just got tired of hearing Victor being an idiot. " the night air cooled him off, helped clear his head "Where are you taking me?"

"I thought a movie and I know a place where we can talk and no one will bother us. "

"Do we need to talk?"

"I would like to get to know you Yuri." he said "are you always this suspicious?"

Yuri put on the helmet and settled in behind the dark haired man, hands on the seat and not the operator of this bike. 

"It's kept me around for enough time, so yeah." 

"I take it you don't date very often either." Otabek shouted at him 

"I don't usually need to." Yuri shouted a reply as they sped off on their way and immediately regretted his words.

Otabek may not remember their first meeting, but Yuri did. In the throes of bloodlust this calm, almost stoic man had captured his full attention and that never happened. And never was a very long time in his world. Curiosity had drawn him first and it was as good an excuse as anything to go along with wherever this might lead. It was knowing that this man existed that made it impossible for Yuri to resume his usual fun. He had to discover why.

 

\-------------------

"Victor and I did a lot of modeling work in Europe before we came here." Yuri explained to him "It paid well enough for us to live off it for since we quit."

Otabek leaned slightly forward, ignoring the coffee he'd ordered and the fact that Yuri wanted nothing. The blonde ordered coffee out of an obligation to appear normal and nothing else. True to his words this diner was nearly as deserted as the streets outside. 

"So are you two close?"

Disgust crossed Yuri's face . Once again Otabek wondered why Yuri felt so uncomfortable with his questions, even the most mundane only irritated him. Whenever it seemed his opened the door a fraction Yuri slammed it in his face, providing only tiny bits of himself. It was frustrating because he sensed the younger man wanted to talk but something kept stopping it from happening. 

The date was not going well at all. 

"Why would I want such an egotistical idiot like him?" Yuri told him, reflexively brushing the stray blonde hair obscuring one eye. "I don't think even Katsuki deserves him."

That seemed to relieve Otabek. The two of them lived together, seemed to know each other very well, so now he wondered if they might be related. He wanted to know more but Yuri resisted every attempt he made, closing off when Otabek tried to get him to open up. 

Despite his obvious discomfort, though, Yuri hadn't left. Not yet at least so there was still a chance. He also didn't completely avoid eye contact, they'd even managed a more structured conversation when discussing music. For a short time Yuri relaxed and opened up, but personal things were still off limits. 

A smiling, happy and relaxed Yuri was a rare and beautiful thing. If not for those teasing glimpses he might have given up hope. 

"I don't remember seeing either of you in ads or anything, " it was odd since Otabek felt certain he would remember seeing them. Maybe their stuff never got over here he decided.

What he considered an innocent question seemed to agitate his companion more. 

"It was before you-" Yuri stopped himself before saying something that would only produce more questions. "Why would you notice stupid ads and fashion shows? I hated being on display for those idiots, if not for the money-"

Again he stopped, probably regretting that he revealed just such a tiny bit of his inner thoughts. 

"Listen this was a bad idea," Yuri rose from his seat, finding his wallet and throwing a twenty on the table. "Give them the change or keep it,whatever is fine, I'll get a cab back so don't worry."

Otabek moved swiftly, grabbing at Yuri's wrist. 

"I don't understand what you're hiding or why but I want to know about you." he told him "You can trust me Yuri."

Angry jade eyes glared at him and he pulled his wrist away easily with unexpected strength. 

"Sure I can." he shot back, not caring that they were drawing attention "I told you this was a mistake, blame me if you want I don't really care but the less you know about me the better your life will be. Take my hint and don't ask too much about the club either if you want to keep your job." 

Yuri turned and stormed his way out of the diner with Otabek quick on his heels. He refused to give up, even if his gut kept insisting something was very wrong. It wasn't in Otabek's nature to give up without a fight, not when it mattered to him. For reasons he had yet to define, Yuri mattered to him. 

"If you won't talk to me I can go to Katsuki." he said 

"You wouldn't dare!" for a second he turned and shouted at him before resuming his stride. 

"What choice are you giving me?" he was close to pleading. 

"You could just give up, forget you ever met me and get on with your life. " Yuri kept walking, though strangely not fast enough to outpace his pursuer. "That club is no place for you to be searching for whatever it is you want." 

They were still getting far from where he''d left his bike, something that at this moment he did not care. Something more urgent would not allow him to let Yuri out of his sight, believing if he did he would never see him again. He'd never felt so strongly about anyone, it was both frightening and exhilarating at once. 

Even a small taste of Yuri was undeniably addictive. 

"I don't think that's going to be so easy." he meant it. 

"Keep barging yourself in where you don't belong and I can make it a lot easier. " Yuri's threat held much more weight and he knew it. 

"I can be very stubborn,Yuri." Otabek warned him

Yuri gave up, there was no reasoning with this man. He wasn't going to hear what he wanted but so be it, easier for him to let someone else handle this. He stopped walking and turned to face his stalker, hoping he could see the flecks of red appearing in his green eyes under the streetlight. Yuri found himself more irritated by the fact that no matter how threatening he tried to be Otabek did not back down once, didn't even flinch. 

"Okay then, if you insist on knowing everything we'll go back to the club and talk to Katsuki." Yuri said "I'll give him permission to tell you everything and then you'll understand more than you ever wanted to know. "

Katsuki was the one responsible for Otabek being in Madness in the first place, so why shouldn't he be the one to fix this mess. 

"Fine, because I want to know." Otabek wasn't about to back down "If you and this club are messing around with sketchy things I have every right to know. "

"You really have no idea what you're getting yourself into but it's your choice." Yuri shrugged. "Don't fucking blame me for what happens."

====================

 

Brutal. Absolutely brutal.

That was the only description Victor found to match what spending a couple hours listening to Yakov Feltsman explain in detail everything he had and was still doing incorrectly. 

Yuri was probably getting some perverse joy from sending him into what he considered the worst torment he's ever experienced. How the vampire knew all he did, in all the excruciating detail he spoke of, Victor did not even want to guess. All he knew was that he would rather face the entire Infinity Council alone than face Yakov's interrogations ever again. 

Leaving Yakov's office he found Yuuri waiting for him in the sitting room outside, looking concerned as he rose from his seat and walk over to him.

"How did it go?" 

Victor sighed deeply and rested his head on Yuuri's chest . "I think I might hate him."

That made Yuuri laugh. "But you survived."

"Barely." he reached his arms around Yuuri wanting to be closer, needing the familiar body against his for reassurance. 

Yuuri complied, one hand on Victor's back and the other stroking his silver hair. Sometimes Victor could be so child like when they were alone. He couldn't deny the safety he felt in his arms, the way his blood pulsed into life in his presence. It was so easy to lose himself in the warmth and strength Victor provided. 

"I'm sorry but now you know what I'm doing here and why it's so important I be careful." Yuuri told him as he ran the fingers of his hand slide through that soft hair. "I want you to be at my side always but not the way it was. "

"You did miss me?" Victor looked up , his crystalline eyes sparkling, his tone adorably needy. 

"Very much." Yuuri admitted and feeling Victor tighten his hold on his body. 

"I'm glad. " Victor said "You know I am never letting you go this time?"

Those eyes were like the ocean, one could lose yourself in the depths and never be seen again. Yuuri thought it might not be such a bad way to end this existence. 

Smiling back he moved the hand on Victor's head to softly frame part of his face, his other hand still holding his body. He missed these quiet moments more than anything else between them, the silence that spoke more than they could ever say. 

"Victor.." his eyes found their focus now on that perfect mouth of his before returning to the eyes. They really hadn't done anything but hugging and small touches since his performance. 

Elegant hands moved up his body slowly, enjoying the curves of his body as Victor drew him ever closer. When those lips made their slow descent towards his Yuuri reflexively closed his eyes in anticipation. It had been far too long. He'd forgotten how it felt wrapped in Victor's arms, how his lips and skin tasted, how he could make the legendary vampire shudder under his touch. 

His body remembered all of it and craved more. 

It was all the more startling when the door to the sitting room burst open loudly, breaking them apart and causing them to stare at the intruder. 

Yuri Plisetsky was more than happy to have broken their moment, it was a small consolation for an irritating night. Cold jade eyes locked on them instantly. 

"Oi! Is the old fool in his office?' Yuri looked straight at Victor before continuing "I mean the other older fool."

"You obviously haven't talked to him yet." Victor returned, reluctantly pulling away from his Yuuri. 

Behind Yurio stood the club's newest DJ, and Yuuri wasn't too shocked to see him. This was bound to happen eventually, it usually ended this way or began depending on the conversation Yakov subjected his current victim to. In his scattered memory only Guang Hong escaped with his usual optimistic attitude fully intact after Leo brought him here. Those two, Yuuri decided, would be a good place for Otabek to go after this. 

"There," Yurio pointed at the door "Yakov's inside, he'll tell you everything you want to know. "

"You're not coming with me?" Otabek sounded confused

"Why would I?" Yurio shot back " If you still are so stubbornly masochistic that you want to keep dating me after he's done with you then we'll talk."

With three sets of eyes on him Otabek approached the door, hesitating and glancing back at Yurio before opening it. For the first time in years he felt his hand shaking and forced himself to go on. 

For some absurd reason Otabek felt what he considered to be out of place sense of dread in this moment. 

Of course it was absurd. 

It wasn't like they were dealing in illegal drugs or firearms or anything dangerous here. There really wasn't anything to be frightened of.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking forward to using Otabek and Yuri to explain much of their world, and also show a consensual, better vampire turning.   
> I kind of regret not using Viktor instead of Victor but now I'm stuck.  
> We'll get more into vampire existence in this au next chapter , the chapter after the next one is finished so hopefully it won't be nearly as much of a wait.   
> Hopefully my writing is improving as well.   
> Thank you for reading and any comments and/or kudos.


	8. Dancing  along  the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter centered on Yuri and Otabek after he learns the truth.
> 
> next time we'll progress both of the couples as a few nights later trouble arrives for Christophe at his club in Paris.  
> (the chapter after the next chapter is finished)

Yuri found Otabek in the upstairs piano bar, sitting in a booth and nursing a glass of beer. Leo wasn't playing, he and Guang Hong were off for the day leaving Otabek and the bartender the only one inhabiting this place until he showed up. Yuri hesitated, seeing the dark haired man not drinking but simply staring off into the nothingness beyond the wall. It wasn't anything he didn't expect but somehow it hurt, a pain in his gut he hadn't felt in a very long time. 

He was still here. He hadn't run off or been escorted away after having his memories clouded. Not every normal they'd chosen as possible allies worked out. Most actually didn't, which made a lot of sense given the situation. It was a necessary risk, one even those like Yuri who couldn't quite give up completely on the old ways, agreed on. 

In his time he enjoyed the hunt. He'd become very skilled at it and for him these clubs were the only outlet they had to release that dark part of their being. 

Sometimes it wasn't enough. But unlike those that remained loyal to the old council, he was trying to change. He wanted to change.

"So, you got the speech then? " Yuri plopped himself opposite Otabek in the booth. "He tell you everything?"

Otabek didn't even glance at him, instead focusing on his glass of beer as he nodded.

"Not sure what I'm ready to believe yet, but yeah-everything." he said "or as much as he could tell me."

"You remember how you first met me?" Yuri had to ask.

"All of it." Otabek said. 

Again it hit him right there in the gut. 

Determined not to let it show, Yuri shrugged as if it was nothing. None of it mattered to him and why should it? In the end Otabek Altin would die like all the others and be forgotten. It was just the way things were. Normal humans were born,lived and died while his kind plodded along with time. Every last vampire knew this and accepted it. For some reason they existed, and as long as they got their fill of blood regularly they healed from almost any injury and had somewhat enhanced senses. 

He didn't expect Otabek to be overjoyed knowing the truth. 

But he didn't expect what his own reaction would be. 

"If it helps, I haven't been able to even think about doing any of that since." he admitted with a careful shrug. 

"You're not lying?" Otabek asked 

"Why would I bother lying after everything that old man told you?" Yuri feigned being offended with the ease of someone all too used to performing. "I didn't survive by being stupid."

The words were true,of course, but he was treading carefully now. 

Otabek glanced up at the blonde haired vampire for a moment before taking a large drink of his beer, setting the glass back on the table and hanging his head again. 

"You look good for whatever age you must be." Otabek said "If you asked me I would say you're the most beautiful and irritating man I've ever met."

"It's part of our rules, if we want to be around for a long time we have to take care of our bodies." Yuri said proudly, somehow missing exactly what was said "Most things will heal but we can't regenerate limbs and transplants are more than a little difficult. Has to be from within our kind or if its to us it gets rejected-to someone normal they become one of us. There are pills developed so we can eat,drink and be out in the sun for awhile and some say there are secret projects trying for a cure. To make us normal."

He didn't mention that some, like himself, didn't do very well on some of the new meds. Too often even with the pills Yuri could not eat and he hated that fact. In his time before he remembered being able to eat quite a lot and burn it off far easier than most of the dancers in his troop. 

A couple of them, Yuri had felt at the time, actually hated him for that reason alone. 

That was before he'd nearly died after being attacked in a Paris back alley and Victor found him. The night of his turning. 

Yuri was glad Otabek had a choice. He could go on with his life and if he decided, forget Yuri and all of the others of his kind ever existed as anything but stories and people taking on a role. Any regrets would be Yuri's alone and he would forget them as time passed. 

Now as he returned his attention to Otabek, those dark chocolate eyes met his, searching.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I'm fine as I am. " Yuri said "But I guess a cure is good for new vampires that change their mind or ones who were forced. I personally can't see myself as anything else than what I am right now." 

Was that the ghost of a smile touching Otabek's mouth? Yuri couldn't be sure what he saw. 

"If you lied to me I would have been disappointed, " Otabek told him, then he felt it necessary to apologize "Sorry I'm not good company right now. There's a lot I need to work out in my head."

"Right, sure,...I get it. There's nothing for you to be sorry about and you don't have to worry, no ones going to bug you about anything." Yuri assured him, sliding back out of the booth. "I'm sure Yakov told you it's your decision. But I did try to warn you. If you'd listened to me it would have spared you a lot of trouble. Hell, if you can't handle any of this they'll just wipe out your memories and you'll be fine. So it doesn't matter much anyway."

"I don't think I want that." his gaze stayed on Yuri as he got to his feet and stood by the booth, though Otabek stayed where he was. "Forgetting, I mean. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay, that's all." Yuri told him "Yakov can be tough, I guess the stories I've heard about him are true. I guess I'll see you around, or not, depends what you want once everything is sorted out. "

"Will you be around?"

"I don't have plans to be anywhere soon. Right now Victor and I are between-" Yuri explained "We can't get by without funds so it's usual practice to get jobs or do something out in the world once in awhile then we have to disappear for a couple decades or more. Keeps us from getting too bored as well. It is getting more difficult lately because of the internet and all of that but we have a lot of help."

"So your modeling work-?"

"Was before you were even born." Yuri finished for him "Now that you know the truth I'm sure you probably think I'm some dangerous monster and that's fine. We get that a lot and some of us kind of fit that anyway. Whatever you decide is fine too, maybe we can manage a friendship out of this mess." 

"Yura, that's not-" Otabek stopped himself, those words dying on his lips. 

When he swallowed Yuri found himself staring as his adams apple moved. He did have a strong neck, the rest wasn't bad either and he was getting in dangerous territory here. 

Why the fuck did he just call him Yura?

Did the asshole call him beautiful and irritating?

Multiple alarm bells sounded in his mind, warning him that maybe he should retreat while he could. This had the potential to end very badly.

Yuri stepped back, intent on walking away before he did or said something incredibly stupid. That was something he had a bad habit of doing when he was stressed or angry. There were times when speaking what's on your mind is a bad decision, though he never seemed to be good at knowing those moments when they arrived. A bad habit that got him into trouble more times than he liked thinking about. 

Walking away was usually such an easy matter. Relationships rarely lasted among normal people and it fared worse among his kind. Blood bonds were one thing but forever is a damned long time to be with someone. 

With surprising quickness that rivaled any of his kind Otabek acted , and somehow Yuri found himself being kissed.

One moment Otabek was sitting there and before Yuri realized anything was happening there were arms around him and a mouth pressed against his. 

His body reacted long before his brain did, opening his mouth and allowing Otabek's tongue full access. This was a new and disconcerting development whose dangers Yuri promptly ignored as fire spread through his veins. It crossed his mind that this wasn't good. This was bad, incredibly so given that he did not wish to influence Otabek in any way.

The decision should be his. 

If he gave in and allowed himself to care, he might just be doomed to a fate of watching the one he loved slowly perish and be left with scatterings of memories broken by decades and centuries. 

But were the alternatives any better? 

In this moment, wrapped in warmth and strength and uncertainty Yuri chose not to consider the ending. 

For now this would be enough. 

For now everything and everyone else could go to hell for all he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support as I try to keep up with my motivation, like I said the chapter after the next is finished(would have been the next chapter but I decided to focus on Yuri and Otabek a little more)


	9. The  New  Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month after Victor's arrival Yakov and Yuuri deal with the aftermath of an unexpected attack at their Paris club

Yuuri had been disappointed, having to refuse Victor's invitation when it was the last thing he wanted to do. Because of his duties their dates were few and far between,but there was nothing he could do about it. There was a part of him convinced Victor would soon give up and move on again. A fear, he knew deep inside, had no right existing. After everything he'd gone through in his long existence why should it matter whether or not Victor chose to stay by his side? Yet it did matter. 

During their time apart it was easy to bury himself in his work, learning whatever Yakov could teach him and make a path to where he was now. He understood Yakov's visions and wanted to make them a reality, bringing their kind into the modern world even though they stood in defiance of the Dark Infinity's commands. 

Struggling for those rare moments alone with Victor did nothing to ease his anxiety. In the near month since their reunion they'd spent maybe a scattering of nights in privacy and still they'd done little but kiss. What seemed perfectly reasonable in the beginning was now only frustrating him. 

Yuuri wanted more, but he was well aware that getting what he wanted might not be a good idea right now. There were more important matters that required his attention, the current situation being one of them.

Christophe Giacometti's Paris club had been overrun the night before by agents from the Dark Infinity intent on getting their attention. Building above a long abandoned part of the catacombs was a mixed blessing, a place for refuge in emergencies could easily become a danger to them. When Yuuri got the news he had been preparing for his date with Victor, a night out somewhere expensive and private. Instead of a night of dinner, dancing and whatever else might happen Yuuri was now heading to Yakov's office. 

Victor had been angry, but what could he do? His sire was only beginning to realize how much things had changed. He would have been angrier knowing that Chris had been asked not to tell him anything. 

Yakov waited for him, gesturing for Yuuri to sit across from his desk as he finished whatever held his attention on his laptop computer. 

"The incident has been contained with minimal loss, but we can not allow this to be overlooked." Yakov told him "An action against any of our clubs is an action against all of us and will be seen as a threat. "

"Which is what they want, " Yuuri returned "They are asserting their dominance more aggressively just as we expected. I'm glad Chris showed restraint."

"He is to be commended. Our actions as always must be careful and calculated or we risk everything. " Yakov said "The catacombs access points have also been more restricted to prevent further invasions."

"Have you decided on our response?" Yuuri asked.

" I've already instructed him to reach out to the Infinity Council and request a meeting." Yakov replied "From what I'm told they are willing, most likely believing we will give in to their demands."

"Talking with them has done nothing to change their mind so far." 

" Go and meet with them,Yuuri." Yakov told him "I doubt we will achieve any real success but at least they will understand how serious we are and why. If there is to be conflict I want to be certain our plan is known, that we only seek to insure the survival of our kind."

"I see," Yuuri rose from the chair, intending on leaving "Minami and I will leave as soon as possible."

"Take Victor with you as well, " Yakov said, meeting Yuuri's confused gaze. "I believe it's time we tested his true loyalties. "

Yuuri nodded. "If you insist, but he can be- distracting."

"Perhaps, but he knows Christophe, Paris and I would rather not send you into danger without proper backup. " he said "Sending anyone else with you would be too obvious. We don't want them thinking we completely distrust their motivations."

Yakov was right, he usually was in such situations. Yuuri learned not to second guess the older vampire's wisdom, especially when dealing with the Dark Infinity. He'd gotten all of them out of some seemingly hopeless messes before, never once swaying form his plans. It wasn't like they hadn't known this day was coming, Yuuri just hoped it wouldn't end with bloodshed. 

"And his charge?" Yuuri wondered

"Our other Yuri," Yakov said thoughtfully "I am told our newest hire will be away for a week visiting his family and I've made the decision to bring our little tiger here. When our errant DJ returns both he and Yuri will need help if they desire to continue toward a bond. "

"He'll do better here than with Victor." Yuuri agreed "Better to keep him where he would be safer in case matters become worse." 

For all he felt toward Victor, Yuuri knew he was not the vampire you should ever choose to help in such situations. There were steps required to be taken before any new vampire came into being, most created to avoid regret by either party involved. He wasn't certain Yuri could handle the responsibility yet. 

"I think he will do well being among more of his kind as well. " Yakov agreed "Some of the old ways are still good practice for us now. "

"I thought that Leo and Guang Hong would be best suited for helping Yuri and Otabek." Yuuri said

Yakov nodded. "I trust your judgement, Yuuri. You will do whatever must be done in Paris." he said "It is not revolution we seek, just a simple change in the way we exist."

"Too bad they do not see things that way." Yuuri agreed "If not for your guidance none of what we've accomplished so far would be possible. "

"And you need not be so hard on yourself. " Yakov countered "I am getting too old and the future requires those like you. I believe I chose well with you."

Yuuri bowed in respect. "I won't fail you."

Yuuri had left the office before hearing Yakov reply to him. He trusted the vampire he'd found wandering the streets of New York city more than any other. He showed great promise and Yakov had been pleased to see his student thriving now, nearly ready for the next step though Yuuri would swear he wouldn't be the right choice. If he told Yuuri what he planned, that is. He'd found it worked much better allowing him to progress at his own rate, increasing his challenges along the way. 

The time for Yuuri's final test was close at hand and much depended on him. 

The new Infinity had to rise soon or there would be no hope for survival. 

"Do not fail yourself Yuuri Katsuki."

 

\--------------

"How could he do this to me?" Victor wondered aloud, sounding completely devastated. 

"What makes you think I give a single fuck that Katsuki stood you up?" Yuri told Victor " Maybe he finally discovered he was better off without you?"

To Victor that was unthinkable. 

To Yuri that would be sensible. 

Still wearing his suit the pale haired vampire was currently stretched out on their suit's coach, hugging a pillow, holding one hand up so he can gaze at his ring and being his usual over dramatic self. That was how Yuri saw things at least. It didn't help that he'd started packing his own things preparing his move into the club until he worked out his own problems. 

"Are you going to abandon me as well?" Victor asked him, lowering his arm and gazing over at his charge who was busy placing a suitcase by the door. 

Yuri often wondered how such a pathetic vampire managed to exist so long, even if he was extraordinarily talented all that seemed a waste. 

"I don't have time to deal with your issues. I told you Yakov invited me there so I could learn from others, ones that might actually be able to teach me useful things." Yuri shot back, disgusted at his sire. 

"You shouldn't disrespect me, I am the one who saved you." Victor reminded him.

"I will forever have mixed feelings about that." Yuri said. 

"You will feel differently once Yakov gets to you. " Victor said "After him you will be more grateful."

"Do you have any idea how much I hate when you get this way?" the blonde's eyes flashed brief red. "That ring you treasure so much means nothing. You are nothing of the legend you once were, about time someone put you in your place."

Quicker than Yuri expected Victor was on his feet standing in front of him and holding his face in one hand. Only then did Yuri regret his anger. 

"Do you wish to challenge me then?" ice cold eyes met his, cooling any remaining rage Yuri might have felt. 

He might be an idiot but Victor was still his sire, still the more powerful vampire. 

For now at least.

Whatever Victor planned on doing or saying ceased the moment they heard a knock on the door. Victor released him and rushed to open it as if he knew who was there on the other side.

Yuuri Katsuki stood there looking uncertain as he regarded both of them and Yurio thought he probably heard, but he said nothing, amber eyes resting on Victor.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming." his voice oddly apologetic. 

"Yuuri, I'm just glad you're finally here. Are you free for our date now?" Victor couldn't resist reaching out to take Yuuri's hands. 

"No, it's just-" he hesitated "Something's happened and - do you want to go to Paris with me?" 

Not asking anything Victor positively squealed in delight and hugged Yuuri close. Both of them a smiling, happy mess.

Yuri fought the urge to break them apart in pure disgust, comforted by the knowledge that he wouldn't have to deal with any of this while they were gone. Otabek might be away sorting things out for himself but now Yuri found hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are 90% finished, just need fine tuning and I haven't decided whether to post them together or not. Probably better not to since Victor and Yuuri will finally get some private time. (something to look forward to the chapter after the next if you're interested) 
> 
> Thank you always for reading, hopefully enjoying and all the comments and kudos.


	10. Of  Paris  and  Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their first meeting with the Dark Infinity Council has Yuuri concerned for their plans, returning to their hotel suite he discovers Victor had his own plans.

Nothing about his meeting with the Council went well. 

They were, in Minami's opinion, too old and too set in their ways to consider that their way of existing put them in danger. Christophe's views on the matter were considerably more graphic in nature given that he had been the first to fall prey to their anger. In their view hiding in shadows, feeding off the weak or those they considered useless had worked for centuries so why bother with anything else? But how could they continue to exist separate from the ever changing world beyond them? Especially when these changes threatened to destroy every last one of their kind. In Yuuri's and a growing number of others views, adaption was the only choice. 

They simply refused to listen, taking the clubs and the lifestyle they provided as clear threats, arguing against the research leading to ways to make adaption easier for their kind. The medications helping them stay in sunlight for a time, or to simply eat or drink normally were considered almost blasphemous. There really was no arguing with them since Yuuri didn't tell them what they wished to hear, nor would he swear allegiance to them. Those under his protection depended on his strength now, even if he didn't feel completely confident in himself at the moment. 

Old anxieties were tough to shake. The human part of him asserted itself in times like these, when he was exhausted or stressed. 

They followed the catacomb's tunnels beyond where the Council hid, the walls covered in the bones of countless humans who died long ago and were left buried here beneath the city, some of them in macabre artistic efforts. These were tunnels out of bounds to most, unmapped and only seen by his kind. It was quite the perfect place for the ancient ones to hide, a place full of shadows and death few willingly journeyed into. Only his kind could discern the clues left in the walls revealing the correct pathways leading up and out to the world above. 

For those whose bones rested here this was probably the only immortality they would ever reach, existing as nameless monuments to what is their fate. 

Beyond the tunnels and the alley they found themselves in, a car with blacked out back windows met them. 

Yuuri stumbled into their ride settling back against the seat and shutting his eyes in an effort to erase the night. Minami followed, a hand unconsciously moving through his hair with that ever present red streak. Some things absolutely did not change. Dawn was approaching, Victor would be worried and Yuuri just wanted to escape all of this. 

Seeing this city Christophe came to love so much, which he himself had never experienced, through only these darkened windows seemed to be his fate. Victor would certainly be disappointed if they never got the chance to tour Paris with Chris as he'd wanted to. No matter how much Yuuri tried to tell him they were not here for pleasure he'd spent most of their flight making plans and texting Chris. 

At least Victor hadn't been angry when Yuuri told him what happened, he was only angry knowing that he could not attend the meetings. Yuuri consoled him saying they would be going to Chris' club together, without Minami. 

Now he was beginning to doubt they'll be able to do even that. The situation had turned far too unpredictable for his liking. Yakov might even recall them. His response had yet to arrive. 

"I don't know how you stayed so calm." Minami said "For a moment I thought they might move against you back there."

"I think they wanted to." Yuuri said. 

Actually he was convinced they did, their suspicion and malice focused on him since their arrival in the council chamber. Minami's attention obviously being focused on other matters.

"So what stopped them?" he wondered

"They're not ready for a war, not yet at least." Yuuri told him. 

"War?" there was a brief glint of excitement in his eyes at the thought. 

"The Council thinks we want to take control over our kind from them. " Yuuri said 

Minami thought for a minute before replying. "They are kind of right about that, it's what Yakov wants, right? " he said, adding proudly "You know I'm by your side no matter what. "

Yuuri smiled tiredly at that declaration. Minami never changed, always completely loyal, never quite reaching the point of obsession. It must drive Victor mad with that knowledge that given the opportunity Minami would replace Yuuri's sire in an instant. 

"Here," Minami presented his wrist to his sire "You must need to drink after that mess."

Reluctantly Yuuri agreed, opening his eyes and sinking his teeth into the offered flesh. It wasn't what he craved but it was necessary. His body had gone beyond exhaustion. He would only take enough to sustain him and no more. In truth he'd been anticipating finally sharing blood with Victor again but the meetings destroyed any plans he might have had for their time here in Paris. There were still things he needed to do, he hadn't even met with Christophe. 

Sometimes he wondered if he was getting in over his head with all of this. Yakov had faith in him, and so many others- it could be easily overwhelming at times. Now more than ever he needed Victor's support and the strength of their bond. Despite all the time they'd been apart Yuuri still felt the lure of everything that comprised Victor, distance and duty had made it more endurable. But now, his mind and body remembered, making him want. He came to Paris with more on his mind than convincing the Council to become more open minded and accept change. 

The fact that his main objective was demanding nearly all of his time and attention proved disheartening. Especially considering he seemed to only be failing. He needed Victor, smug bastard that he could be at times. No matter what he'd achieved since they last parted there was always something missing. He left London for a new existence, to discover his own path, and that was when Yakov found him. 

Discovering him at the moment when he completely sympathized with the Victor he'd known as a child , the disillusioned vampire returning to where it began for him in order to destroy himself. In his mind he'd failed at everything and finding a reason to go on as decades wore into centuries often became torture. 

That was when everything began. 

Now he wanted Victor to share whatever time remained in their eternity. Whatever this path led. He needed the strength and certainty that seemed to come so easily to him, though Yuuri often suspected much of it was only for show. 

How long ago had he only been the son of innkeepers in a town that no longer existed, unsure that he wanted such a simple responsibility of caring for that inn? Back then his world had been overwhelming. Lately he found himself missing those simpler days and the family left behind who never knew what became of their missing part. How many years did they hope for his return? 

Now those memories were mostly forgotten, only tattered fragments remaining of moments he refused to give up thrown in with all the others gathered over centuries. 

He couldn't be happier to finally be back at their hotel as the sky began to brighten and the streetlights were going out. No need to waste the precious meds allowing them temporary access to daylight on a simple walk from their ride to the entrance. 

"What are we going to do if they still refuse to listen?" Minami asked him once they were in the elevator. 

"Honestly,Minami, I don't want to consider our options. Yakov and I seek to avoid confrontations that must result in losing more of our kind but we can't allow what happened here at Christophe's club to happen elsewhere. " Yuuri told him

"I'm uncomfortable with you taking any risks," Minami admitted "which is why I can't understand why you brought him here with us."

Minami wasn't the only one questioning his decision to trust Victor so much. Yuuri knew and understood their fears. All of them knew his past, most also understood the complexities of their relationship. His first charge, the young man he'd rescued long ago, the vampire that came to be his most trusted assistant could never see beyond what he wanted. 

Sometimes love, or whatever you wished to call it, could be quite cruel, tying you to something you can never have. 

Yuuri understood but there was nothing he could do. 

The elevator door slid open and they walked into the hallway, heading toward their respective rooms.

"It's not something you can understand," Yuuri told him 

"Just be careful, I do not trust him after all he's put you through." 

"I did my damage to him as well, but your concern is admirable. No one has been more loyal to me than you Minami." he said "I am forever grateful."

Minami smiled and bowed in respect, Yuuri's bittersweet words putting him more at ease. 

It was the music he noticed before anything else once he opened the door and stepped inside the main room of their small suite. Soft,quiet and as unexpected as everything else he discovered. Victor had spent time preparing for his return and Yuuri felt more than a twinge of guilt at what he found as he moved the curtains to keep out most of the light. 

Victor himself was sleeping, curled up on the couch, looking impeccably stunning as always. Yuuri thought it unfair how effortlessly his sire could keep his body in top condition despite his age. For himself it remained a constant struggle, one of the reasons he joined Minako's dance classes. In her time Minako had been a famous dancer, she spoke of her days with ballet and Broadway before fate brought her to Madness. 

The classes were her way of remembering and for helping others. The music reminded him of her. 

The tempting smells of food hidden under covered dishes waiting on the table along with expensive champagne resting in a bucket of almost completely melted ice spoke of Victor's preparations. Food and drink was never a necessity but something to be enjoyed, a pleasant memory and indulgence. Apparently he wasn't the only one hoping this would be more than a business trip. 

Yuuri found a spare blanket in the bedroom, bringing it to drape over the sleeping dark prince of his. Victor stirred but did not wake even when Yuuri carefully moved the stray platinum hair covering his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. The pulse of his sire and lover's blood called to him and in any other circumstances he would gladly curl up with his warmth. For the best this way since he didn't have even the minimal energy necessary for anything beyond climbing into bed. 

It was enough for him to text Minami, informing him that any meetings that night were cancelled and that he wasn't to be disturbed unless an emergency occurred. Minami would know who to contact and what to do from there, though his loyalty bordered on obsession Yuuri couldn't ask for a better assistant. The Council would be angry but he needed time to prepare his next move and deal with his own desires. 

There was too much at stake for him too be anything but cautious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter- vampire sexy times with Victor and Yuuri, chapter is written and will be up probably by Monday.  
> As always thanks to everyone,   
> These are my plans for the coming chapters if you are interested, no real spoilers;
> 
>  
> 
> after the next chapter I'm deciding between the chapter where they visit Chris ending with a bit of a cliffhanger or making the wait a little less by breaking it up with Otabek's visit to his home before they visit Chris. Either way after the visit with Chris there will be a switch to dealing with Yuri and Otabek for a chapter or 2 before the final chapter or 2.   
> If you have a strong preference tell me if you want.


	11. Meaningless without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri renew their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah- I did mistakenly post this early, sorry if you got a notification. It wasn't quite ready, was also going to post tomorrow but decided to post now after my mistake. Hope you enjoy sexy times with Victor and Yuuri, I would say much healthier than their last few times.

"Yuuuuurrrrriiiiiiii...."

His name carried by a familiar voice drifted to him through the depths of his current dream, one that was fading too quickly. He did not wish to wake up and resisted, the meeting had drained him of everything and for a moment he wished only to ignore the disturbance and return to sleep. But that voice and the way it drew out every syllable of his name proved too familiar, luring him out slowly. The fact that the voice was followed by a light wave of pleasure helped convince him of the possible benefits of waking. 

Blinking, Yuuri yawned lazily and turned to face the source of that voice.

"Hmmmmm, it's been a while since you did that. " Yuuri said, moving to a sitting position " So you're awake Victor." 

Victor looked positively dejected, sitting there cross-legged on the large bed's covers, not too far away and watching him. Unsurprisingly he was also only wearing a black silk robe tied at the waist, only barely covering lean muscled legs. 

It was oddly more than Yuuri expected him to be wearing. 

"You should have woken me." Victor pouted "I waited for so long and everything was perfect."

"Sorry Vitya, " Yuuri held out a hand to him in invitation. "The meetings went so late and you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bear to wake you."

Victor got up long enough to lift the covers and climb in , snuggling close to Yuuri as he drew them both down to lie together under the covers. Returning from the meetings he'd been too tired for a shower and had managed to get undressed and pull on only his pajama pants, no shirt. Something Victor gave silent approval of. 

Victor had been awake long enough to have showered, pale skin soft and still warm, white blonde hair silky and giving off an intriguing scent. It was a perfect blend of flower and fruit, tickling at his nose as Yuuri nuzzled in briefly. Victor always had a fondness for creams and lotions that kept his skin in near perfect condition. It was nice, this closeness, this familiarity and Yuuri felt he could easily drift back into sleep. 

Victor,of course, had other plans.

"I was worried you weren't coming back, but I didn't feel like you were in danger." his head close to Yuuri's chest, "You should have let me come with you."

"You know how they feel about you. "

"True, I am very aware of their opinion on me." Victor said, continuing to sulk in his usual manner. 

Yuuri sighed, finding that certain spot on Victor's head and kissing him through his hair. 

"Why are you only like this for me, you don't act like a proper sire at all." Yuuri chided him

Yuuri was certain if he told anyone else they wouldn't believe him. Outside of their private times Victor presented himself as confident and almost arrogant, as if others should be happy he would even glance at them. 

Well, perhaps not as bad as that these nights. 

"You never complained before, I just missed you. " Victor reminded him, complaining still like a child seeking attention. 

"I have, but you don't seem to hear me. Are you trying to get your way again?" Yuuri already knew the answer before his companion said anything.

"Maybe." 

That made Yuuri laugh and draw Victor closer. For long moments they remained this way, quiet and content with Victor's head against his chest and their legs absently tangling. Yuuri missed these times more than anything else. The quiet solace they existed in, leaving everything and everyone behind. He wished it could always stay like this. The soft, warmth of Victor's breath against his cool skin and the scatterings of sparks even a tiny movement of the body in his arms created in his veins. Like a gathering storm that with a bit more effort would easily build. 

With Victor lazily humming a haunting yet unfamiliar melody and creating patterns on his abdomen with his fingertips Yuuri definitely found it difficult to relax completely. In other circumstances he wouldn't be reacting so strongly. But it had been so long.

"What song is that?" he asked in a futile attempt at calming, getting his mind on another subject. 

"I honestly don't remember." Victor told him in a far too casual tone "Something from my childhood I think. Perhaps not, but it is very old."

"Older than you?" Yuuri teased. 

There was a light chuckle before Victor's lips lightly grazed his skin causing a shudder to pass throughout Yuuri's body. 

"Yes, older than me." a sigh now "Have you missed this?"

Victor knew exactly what he was doing. In times like this Yuuri felt completely unbalanced and out of his league. With effort he could regain control but this was nice, allowing Victor full reign to do as he pleased. He needed this. 

"More than you know." an easy admission. 

"Really?" Victor said in disbelief. "I've been surprised at your restraint. In the weeks since our reunion we barely do anything but kiss and only here in Paris have we shared a bed. I am beginning to doubt the bond remains between us or that you have any more interest in me." 

"Victor.." his breathe caught

When Victor ran his tongue along the edges of a nipple Yuuri 's back rose off the bed and a moan escaped his lips. 

"Perhaps you were late because you truly no longer want me?" almost sad now, his free hand wandering and exploring as it went along its way tracing the lines of skin and muscle. "I had so much planned that I wanted to share with you."

"Victor, please.." he was positively burning now 

"Please what? Do you want me to stop?" now he nipped at Yuuri's skin and licking at the droplets of dark red appearing bright against pale skin. "So very sweet, finer than the finest wine. You should try it, Yuuri." 

A low noise like a growl reverberated in Yuuri's throat when Victor peered down at him, pure innocence in those brilliant eyes, licking stray drops of blood from his lips. 

"Isn't it fortunate that you have no duties requiring your presence tonight? " Victor teased now. 

He knew, of course he did, about Yuuri canceling those duties. Victor was simply taking full advantage of the situation.

" Who?" he had to ask

"Chris told me. He wondered why you refused to meet him tonight." 

"What exactly do you tell him anyway" Yuuri's tone was a bit harsher than he intended.

Now Victor was amused, his smile baring the tips of pure white fangs. A possessive Yuuri pleased him. 

"Are you jealous? " he asked, shifting now intent on exploring the neglected nipple. "There is no need to be, Chris is my closest friend. If we did anything it was only for necessary release and nothing more."

Unable to handle the torment any longer Yuuri flipped Victor, over and claimed his mouth in a fiery kiss. Victor was his and thinking of him with anyone else created darkness in his thoughts. Yuuri knew he was being manipulated but he really didn't care, somewhere in that dark place in his mind he was being challenged. 

Breaking away, breathing hard, Yuuri looked down on his captive, eyes a brilliant amber. The mere suggestion that Victor had been with another, though it seemed more reasonable considering their time apart, drove him to anger. 

"Much better, but not quite what I wanted." Victor said, his own eyes creating spots of red, floating like drops of blood in the open ocean.

Before Yuuri could question him Victor locked their legs and flipped them over again, triumphantly smiling down at him one leg on either side of his hips. 

"I've been waiting for this, " Victor said, his hands wandering the contours of Yuuri's chest,arms and abdomen. "Waiting to embrace you again like this and renew our bond. What do you want Yuuri?"

Yuuri reached up to touch Victor's face, smiling. "This is new. It's not like you to ask."

"Is it wrong for me to want to make up for lost time? " Victor returned quickly to pouting "If you do not want me-"

"When have I not wanted you?" Yuuri countered gently "You just makes things so difficult Vitya."

That brought his smile back. Victor took Yuuri's hand and brought it to his lips, tasting each finger in turn. 

"Would you desire me still if I was not worth the effort?" he wondered. 

"Probably not." Yuuri told him honestly.

"Now you are teasing me. " Victor said, the smile fading from those perfect lips.

"I'm tired of talking, " Yuuri informed his lover.

Yuuri pulled Victor down and into a deep kiss, wanting to lose himself in all that his lover was, wanting so much to feel Victor in his veins. This closeness awakened a hunger inside his being that he'd nearly forgotten. The kisses became steadily more urgent and he whimpered in pleasure at the feeling of Victor's long fingers in his deepest part. Before long he was squirming and needy but in direct contradiction to what Yuuri wanted, Victor winked down at him as his fingers left him and produced something from his robe. 

"I changed my mind." his eyes never leaving Yuuri's as he squeezed some of the tube's contents onto Yuuri's length. "A suggestion from Chris, one of a few."

Victor stroked him with an expert touch, spreading the liquid and adding fuel to an already smoldering fire. He spent what Yuuri considered an indecent amount of time on this and other parts of his body, exploring with teeth and tongue, his hands busy elsewhere. Vaguely, somewhere in his mind, Yuuri felt irritated that Victor could so easily manipulate his body, bringing him so close before pulling him away. 

Allowing Victor full control was a wondrously dangerous thing. 

Finished with his task Victor sat up briefly, rubbing his hands on his robe before removing and tossing it aside, returning his attention to the vampire beneath him regarding him with a storm raging in the depths of his ocean eyes. 

"I want to drink of you until you fill me completely." Victor's voice was thick with passion and old accents. "Will you burn me into ashes my light?"

Yuuri reached up pulling Victor down to him again, guiding his mouth to his shoulder as Yuuri suddenly bit down on that pale skin drawing the sweet essence of his lover out and feeding greedily. When Victor's fangs sunk into Yuuri's skin, a violent shudder passed through him and seemed to echo in Victor's body. 

In a haze of pleasure and pain Yuuri watched Victor move, lining himself up and a slender hand take a hold of his cock and warmth enveloping him. He really couldn't figure out if it was his voice crying out at contact or was it Victor who stretched out his upper body, eyes shut in ecstasy. Blood pulsed inside his veins, his and Victor's, combining and creating sparks of pleasure flowing through his body. It felt too much, too fast and he knew he couldn't possibly last but it didn't matter. Sometimes it was better this way, allowing the passion to overwhelm him so they could take their time later. Especially now when he found it difficult to separate his own emotions from Victor's, the bond tying them together, continuing to merge body and mind.

He could feel Victor pulse through every part of his body. His lover was shaking now, his movements unsteady but purposeful as he managed to pull himself up and then back down on the part of Yuuri buried so deep inside . He'd lost control and Yuuri gloried in that realization, fighting his way out of the haze to match Victor's movements by thrusting up and reveling in the sounds he made. 

When he felt a powerful wave rush through them Yuuri rose up to meet Victor as he collapsed in a shuddering mess, muttering intelligible things in a language he did not recognize. The shift in power intoxicated Yuuri, holding his lover through the spasms passing through his body. 

"This isn't-" Victor was breathing hard, his head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. "-isn't-what I-wanted."

"So what did you want,Vitya?"

"I -planned for this- to spoil you." he managed, clinging to Yuuri as if he were the only thing keeping him from falling into the abyss. 

It was too tempting to resist. After all he wasn't nearly finished.

Yuuri intentionally thrust upwards a few times, each one a bit more than the last and was rewarded with the most exquisite sounds Victor could ever make flowing from his mouth. 

"You're being too cruel," Victor told him, clinging harder now than before. "I can't. "

"I think you can," Yuuri countered him, "I think you want to."

Victor didn't resist, riding the waves Yuuri provided, shuddering and moaning against his skin and holding him so tightly his fingernails would draw blood. Blood that he licked unconsciously, fueling Yuuri's fervor. 

In the aftermath it was sometime before either moved. 

Only then did Yuuri feel regret. "Sorry, I went too far didn't I?"

He heard a muffled word and a sound he could swear was a chuckle and Victor pulled carefully away enough to meet Yuuri's concerned gaze.

"Don't ever apologize in moments like this, my light." he said "Why wouldn't I want everything you might give me?"

"So what's bothering you?" he could feel the conflicting emotions Victor felt, the bond still newly renewed and strong.

Here in this moment Yuuri could believe everything would be fine, this time they would make it work. He had to believe. 

"I wanted this to be special for you." he was pouting again, his forehead resting against Yuuri's.

"And you think this hasn't been special?" Yuuri teased him, stroking Victor's back to calm him further. 

Victor drew in a deep breath, feeling Yuuri spasm inside him. "You are relentless, but allow me some rest. " he squirmed a little, receiving an appreciative groan from Yuuri. "I am your sire and your elder after all."

"I will treat you as one the moment you act like one." Yuuri told him 

"That would be never, then." Victor returned to rest his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "I've missed this, missed you."

"Me too," Yuuri sighed "We need to stop making things so difficult. "

"I am to blame for all of it. I came to you seeking forgiveness and discover my lost and frightened child has grown far beyond me. I feared you no longer had need of me."

"I don't think I'll ever stop needing you and it was me who spent all these decades avoiding you." Yuuri replied quietly, "I can be incredibly stubborn myself."

"Can we stay like this for awhile longer?" Victor asked him. It was nice feeling connected to the one who had been his light for so very long. His light, his love and his life.

Being here seemed almost unreal, as if he'd wake up alone in that dark ruined castle still waiting for the sunrise to purge him. 

Yuuri hugged Victor closer, "Forever would be nice." he agreed

Smiling and happy, Victor rose up to sit in Yuuri's lap, both of them still locked together, his hands on his lover's chest. 

"So now will you let me go with you to the next meeting? " he was positively beaming, the wound on his chest where Yuuri had fed already nearly completely healed. 

How like him to take full advantage of a situation. Some things never change. 

"You're being unfair." Yuuri had to call him out.

"But you need me by your side." that pleading tone again, so very unfair and Victor knew it "I can help you, I know most of them anyway."

"And they know you." Yuuri warned. "You have a reputation." 

Victor shrugged, unconcerned, and deliberately tightening himself around Yuuri's member again. 

He was acting like a child after a successful tempter tantrum, happy and rejuvenated as if nothing had happened. Yuuri reminded himself to stay on his guard.

He missed the challenge Victor constantly presented to him. 

In truth he had missed everything Victor. Forever would indeed, be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still do not know which to go with next chapter but will probably be Otabek at his great grandmother's birthday. Sometime next week I will hopefully be finished with whatever I decide.   
> Thank you for comments(tell me if you liked this chapter or anything) kudos and just sticking with my writing


	12. What was and What might be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek returns to his family home for his great grandmother's 90th birthday and learns the reason Yuuri Katsuki chose him.   
> After an interesting conversation about the past and stories passed down through their family that few of them ever believed.
> 
> медвежонок is Russian for Little Bear   
> a cute nickname I thought she would have for her favorite grandson.   
> Baba is something my boyfriend calls his grandmother and they are Slovackian descent so I hope this works, research I did said parts of Russia use that as well.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.

"I think the only reason your parents keep that picture is because the artist is more well known now. " Otabek's great grandmother observed regarding the painting of her in her youth, a captivating beauty with long red hair and bright hazel eyes in a green dress. 

One of many hints at her past that she rarely spoke about.

His arrival back home, the house he'd grown up in far from the noise of the city, closer to the lake, had been anticlimactic. Nothing seemed to have changed. His father was still working too hard, his mother still asked why he doesn't at least text her more often and his great grandmother still greeted him with a smile and a hug. Now, though, he had to bend and receive said hug since she spent most of her time in a wheelchair. The male nurse they hired to help patiently enduring her complaints. 

By tomorrow, the day of her 90th birthday, the house would be full of family. Some of them he rarely saw, some he didn't want to. For now it was quiet enough that he could convince his mother and the nurse to allow him to watch over her, vowing he would tell them the moment there was a problem. His grandmother insisted they worried far too much. A willing participant in his plans, it had been her idea for them to use her room to talk. Inside there was a hospital bed, a comfortable looking recliner, a plainer chair and a table. 

Scattered around were pictures in frames, cards and a vase of flowers whose scent drifted around the room. 

"Never tell your mother, but I hate that nurse they have coming here to look after me." she told him quietly once he wheeled her inside. "But it is better than being sent away."

"You don't really hate him Baba." Otabek told her,helping her out of her wheelchair and into the recliner. 

"You're right, I hate that I need the help. " she confessed "He is actually good looking and I thought since you're here..."

"I asked you to stop matchmaking." he said, careful not to show too much irritation in his voice. 

She shrugged, "Is it wrong to want someone in my family to find happiness? " 

"It's fine. You worry too much."

" So what do you want медвежонок? Maybe there is already someone in your thoughts?" she asked.

He wondered how she always seemed to know. The things he hid so carefully from the rest of his family, even from friends became clear to his great grandmother. Otabek was grateful she kept those secrets as well as her own. They had an understanding since he was very young. 

"I know you've told me countless times but I wanted to ask about your stories, the ones from your grandparents about the vampires." he felt a twinge of guilt, wanting to spend time with her mainly for information's sake. 

There were things he needed to know if he was going to make a final decision. She was the only one he could talk to about any of this, the only one who might understand or at leas give him much needed advice. 

"My grandfather was the superstitious one, clinging to the old beliefs that crosses, garlic and such would keep them away. That they were evil. My grandmother stopped talking to him about these things, but she told my father and his brothers and sisters. My father told me. She knew the truth, you see, after all she'd met them. They've been around a very long time, I doubt even they know how it started. " she said "Now you are the only one listening to these stories, the rest call me an old fool. Not to my face of course. There was a time when family respected their elders." she huffed irritated " My question to you is why? Why are you still so interested, aren't you too old for stories?"

Otabek held silent for a long moment, uncertain how to proceed. Hearing his great grandmother's stories as a child had created a certain curiosity within him. For years he kept his doubts about the authenticity of her tales, though she always sounded so sincere and was hurt that her family thought her mind was fading. That perhaps she'd always been a bit off. Now he needed to believe, needed to hear more.

He wondered that, without these stories, how he would have taken his conversation with Mr Feltsman. Most likely they would have wiped his memory and returned him to the apartment he shared with his friends. 

"Baba," he began carefully, glancing around to convince himself no one would overhear. "Tell me again what you remember. You told me once you met them, the vampires."

Her clouded eyes sparked for a moment. "We have so many names for them,.." she was musing now. "I wonder what they call themselves?"

Despite being quite healthy for her age sometimes her mind would wander these days, causing her stories to become a bit muddled and uncertain. 

"Please, Baba?" he needed her to be clear, at least for a little while.

"The young are so impatient." now she chuckled. "I remember those days when animals and people the town didn't really want around started showing up dead with those marks. My father was a good baker, his reputation saw us through the hard times but you don't care about that. I know. " she smiled and pointed at him "Maybe I didn't completely believe the stories until that night. I had no reason to. When I met him I only felt sorrow, not fear, and perhaps that is what saved me. Hunger makes one desperate, I might have been young but I had seen that look before. Not everyone who left their homeland thrived. It was a gamble after all."

She was wandering again, straying off the topic Otabek wanted to talk about. It frustrated him but he couldn't get angry. She had always treated him kindly, calling him her 'little bear' and he remembered eagerly awaited her visits until she had come to live with them. She was the first one in their family he trusted enough to talk to when, in his early teens, he wondered why he felt an attraction to both boys and girls. She always understood, her patient advice lingered even now in his mind. He doubted she understood or truly cared how ahead of her time she had been in her youth, like himself she went forward toward her goals ignoring anything and anyone in her way. 

Maybe that was why he felt such a connection with her throughout his life. It hurt to know one day soon she would only be a memory. 

Something that, until recently he would never even consider. 

"What was he like? How did you know what he was?" he pressed

"So many questions, aren't you too old for such stories?" she seemed blissfully unaware that she'd already questioned him. "Of course I did not know right away, it was dark and I never liked going into that alley beside our shop. But it was my turn to get rid of the trash so I went and there he was hiding in shadows looking like a stray dog. He didn't seem to know English but he did know a little Russian and I felt I had to help him. The city never was a place welcoming to the lost and something about him called to me."

It had occurred to Otabek before coming here that in all the times he'd heard this story never once did she say anything beyond the fact that she helped this almost pitiful vampire she'd found most likely looking for rats or hapless stray animals. He'd never pressed her for more details either. There simply had been no reason before. Now he needed to know, now that he already sensed what she would say. 

"Baba," he remained careful, she might not remember or not wish to tell him everything. "Did you let him feed?"

Her tired eyes widened as she regarded him, hardening for a moment before she sighed and relaxed, understanding.

"He told me he would repay my kindness one day." her tone was wistful now, "But I never saw him again. How did he-?"

"My new job." he said "I don't think I really believed you until now."

It was an easy confession to make, now that everything was beginning to make sense. 

"Why would you?" she told him "I'm glad he's still around. Here-" 

She reached into the pockets of her well worn sweater searching until she found what she sought and handed it to him proudly.

Otabek regarded the gold coin, turning it in his hand and frowning "What is this?"

"He gave it to me in payment, but I kept it all these years as a reminder that there are things in this world we may never understand. " she sighed deeply. "My husband always said I was too curious for my own good. But here I am and where is he?"

Her laughter was broken by a dry cough, drawing the attention of hi smother who shouted her concern and threatened to send the nurse in to check on her. Otabek assured his mother all was well and she reluctantly relented informing them that dinner would soon be ready. His great grandmother refused any sort of party, insisting she only wished for time with her family. She had outlived so many, something that brought her both happiness and sorrow. For her there was no reason to celebrate. 

Now she leaned forward, interested in what brought her great grandson to her. 

"Too bad I can not meet him again, but if you return his gift and thank him for his kindness toward you maybe that will be enough." she said "You should be grateful they trust you."

Otabek had wondered why he had been chosen, the club being the most popular in the city and he usually had gigs in much smaller places. He was far from famous. Understanding what brought Yuuri Katsuki to him made things both clearer and more complicated at once. 

"I'll do that." he promised 

"What else is on your mind? Do you like one of them?" she wondered aloud, "If they are all like him I can understand why, I always thought it too bad he wasn't looking for someone like me. " then, at his startled look "I was young once. If you are around them you must understand. "

Otabek nodded. "It's complicated."

"When are relationships not?" she countered "It's easy to be with someone but hard to stay there. " she said "You have to decide how much this person means to you and what you are willing to do to stay with them. In your case you have much to consider. Forever is a very long time, my little bear, your family will be long gone and you will remain or you will die and the one you love will go on. If you want my opinion ,if he had asked I would have followed him without looking back once. But then you would not be here. "

It occurred to him more than once that he could simply be enthralled by their natural charisma, which is one reason he returned home. One of many reasons. Yuri himself was moving into the building housing the club and many of its inhabitants and he wanted Otabek to take his time in deciding. His only hesitation came from Yuri's tendency to pull away and Otabek feared with too much time and distance he might lose any choice in the matter. If Yuri ran there would be little chance he'd ever find him again. 

Life with Yuri would be difficult but Otabek was more than capable. 

"I don't know what to do. " he admitted , closing his hand around the coin. 

"Do you care for him?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, but-"

"You have to decide how much this boy is worth to you. Find a compromise between your heart and your head as best you can. " she told him "There is no knowing the future Otabek, but I trust and support whatever you choose. Too bad I can not meet this one, is he kind to you?"

"Actually he is kind of a pain." Otabek admitted, smiling now despite himself.

"Good, your life will never be boring." she declared "He's giving you time and that is a good sign as well. It's good you came back. Relax and clear your mind, I'm certain you'll find the path you need."

"You always make it sound so easy Baba. "

"You are my grandson, aren't you? I trust your judgement." she said "I can also keep a secret. Just remember you are still young and there is still time for you to make a decision. I also suggest you tell this young man about your fears, talk to him in any case since he has a part in your choice. "

His mother shouting that dinner was ready broke their conversation and he sighed before pocketing the coin and reluctantly getting up from his chair. She had a way of making him feel more confident that everything would turn out well. Even if the whole situation seemed as if he were locked in some sort of dream, that he'd wake up in any moment and his life would return to boring normalcy. 

If anything she'd given him a lot to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Yuuri and the rest visit Chris' club in Paris as plans are being made by Yakov


	13. Victoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoire is Victory in French and it means much more than the name of Christophe's club in this chapter. 
> 
> I have been looking forward to this chapter. This story has always been mostly Yuuri's and now we are coming to the final chapters when he must overcome a few remaining obstacles before hopefully reaching his destiny. After all he's been through he deserves a good ending, don't you think?
> 
>  
> 
> (I used the name Kubo gave the mysterious man seen returning with Chris' cat for his current lover)

It was two nights after their bonding when Yuuri and Victor finally made their way to Chris' club in Paris, the one he named Victoire. The building was smaller than the one in New York, being only three floors, with more of a Gothic inspired exterior complete with gargoyles. Chris insisted it be this way, to keep the somewhat timeless air of this place that rested on what had been long abandoned parts of the City of the Dead only meters below. It seemed fitting. This had been one of the first built following Yakov's plans to insure the survival of their kind. It was Yakov who chose Chris to manage this club following Yuuri's recommendation. 

Victoire thrived here, causing Madness and many others to be formed throughout the world with more planned. They had long expected problems with the old Dark Infinity. Yakov often expressed surprise that they'd lasted this long without a major incident. Perhaps the elders thought they were simply being foolish and would come to their senses on their own accord. How surprised they must have been when that never happened. 

On his insistence Chris showed them around his club, introducing Yuuri to so many he doubted he'd ever remember all their names or faces. Victor they knew well and his return was met with happiness, expressing their joy that he had not returned alone. Yuuri found himself feeling more than a little awkward and out of his element here, glad that Victor stayed by his side after Minami disappeared into the crowds sometime during their tour.

Yuuri wondered if either Victor or Chris found a way to distract Minami from his duties. It certainly wouldn't be out of character for them. 

"As you can see, though we lost a few of our own, my club and its inhabitants insist on proving we will not be shaken." Chris told them proudly after his tour ended in his office. "It is our way of showing defiance against their attempts at restricting us. The world is changing and one night they will regret not changing with it."

"I tried reasoning with them but they will not face the truth." Yuuri agreed. "I am still waiting to hear from Yakov. Until then I can do nothing unless we are pressed into action."

Chris nodded standing by the office's large window looking out at the city, lit against the darkness.

"We have been here too long, worked too hard for all we've gained to lose it so easily." Chris told them. "Victoire means everything to us just as Madness must mean to you."

"It is a part of my reason for coming here to assure you we have not abandoned Victoire or any of our other clubs. " Yuuri assured him. "I'm certain Yakov is willing to take any necessary actions if any of those under our protection are threatened any further. "

Chris turned to face Yuuri and Victor. "I am holding him to that promise." then his attitude abruptly shifted, hazel eyes bright as he faced Victor. "It's good to have you here Victor, and to hear the good news that you and Yuuri have finally shared blood again. I was worried you would return brokenhearted and I would be forced to console you."

"What?" Yuuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

That only seemed to amuse Chris. "Don't worry we don't do that anymore, not since I met Masumi and that was-" he hesitated, thinking "What, at least ten years now. " then more privately to Victor "Yuuri is quite adorable when he is jealous."

"I know, but you should have seen how he was two nights ago." Victor was positively gushing and Yuuri found himself wanting to disappear. 

They continued on ignoring him, speaking as only two close friends could, though Yuuri had never been so open and honest with anyone he knew. Not even Victor unless it was in their most private moments. The idea of someone else being privy to such intimate details annoyed him deeply and Victor seemed unaware. His protests went unheard, his irritation unnoticed. 

"Masumi has been nothing but good for me. " Chris said "He might convince me to settle down one of these nights."

"That would be surprising." Victor said. "I doubted anyone would be able to accomplish such a thing."

"No one is more surprised than I am , Victor. " Chris confessed "You must meet him Yuuri."

"I really don't want to-" Yuuri tried again and failed again. They simply talked over his words. 

"While you're here I prepared a surprise, a special room where both of you can celebrate the renewal of your bond." Chris told them proudly. "Everything in this room you can take with you if you desire, all items are new and approved by me. If you have questions I and my lover will be happy to give guidance."

"Really?" Victor sounded far too interested.

"That will not be necessary." Yuuri said 

"So, you do not wish to share me?" now Victor feigned being coy "I'm flattered."

"We came here on business Victor." he reminded the now dejected vampire. "I told you that many times."

"But two nights ago-" Victor started to protest before Yuuri cut him off. 

"I don't understand how the two of you can be so carefree considering the situation." Yuuri countered, irritated at both of them. 

Victor and Chris continued their nonchalant attitude despite his irritation, only serving to make him even more annoyed. 

"You're right Victor, I believe your lover is under too much stress. What I have prepared will do you both good." Chris said.

"I know, I was surprised he relaxed enough so we could finally renew our bond. " Victor told him. "I think Yakov expects too much of him."

"You did say he was surprisingly demanding." Chris said.

"He exhausted me, Chris."

"Then you should definitely test the limits of his stamina." Chris offered. "Here you can explore in complete privacy. I will also give you my recommendations in regards to what you might find most useful."

Yuuri couldn't believe their conversation or how expertly they ignored his feelings in the matter. It was as if he wasn't standing there in the office with them and they were two friends sharing stories about their respective lovers. Why he thought Chris might have become more serious after taking on this club Yuuri decided he must have been completely delusional. Chris had his own unique way of handling things. That alone should explain why the club seemed to have returned to its normal operations so soon after the attack. Nothing fazed him. 

 

Yuuri's phone chimed,breaking into their conversation and quite possibly rescuing him from an increasingly awkward moment. Chris had always been much freer with his impulses than Yuuri ever wanted to be. It amazed him that his current companion seemed unfazed. Victor's enthusiasm didn't surprise him in the least. He took out his phone, happy to see Yakov was finally responding to his inquiries about what he was expected to do now. So far their trip here had failed and he needed guidance.

Victor and Chris were still engrossed in their discussion regarding things Yuuri would certainly inform Victor later he did not want shared with anyone, no matter how much that other person was trusted.

"It's Yakov," he told them,silently willing them to be quiet, before speaking to the old vampire. "You got my messages? I wish I had better news but we didn't expect much coming here, we haven't even heard from the Council since our meeting."

It had been more than a bit troubling, making him feel uneasy simply being in Paris now. They were hardly in a safe position and he considered sending Victor back, difficult as it might be to get him to comply.

"It's actually quite fortunate that they refuse to speak with us any further." Yakov told him "I've put a lot of thought into this, regarding when and how we should act when this moment finally arrived. Listen and follow my instructions without question now Yuuri Katsuki. Wait a few days,if they are insistent then tell them we are considering their offer. When I tell you, and only then, contact them again through Minami and demand a meeting. If they continue to refuse you will go to them. I am sending Yurio to you, bring Victor as well and you must tell them exactly what I say to you."

Listening to Yakov's words brought Yuuri's world to a complete stop. For a long moment he felt nothing, was aware of nothing other than a spark coursing through his blood. He found himself replying by mere habit and turning off his phone, staring into the distance as his mind processed everything. 

He really should have guessed long ago, Yakov's plans seemed crystal clear to him now. 

The spark was rapidly forming into a prickling sensation, a sense of anticipation rising along with it. 

"What happened Yuuri?" Victor's voice seemed oddly far away "Is it very bad?"

Yuuri regarded Chris, ignoring his lover's concern for now. The tall, blonde vampire far more composed than Yuuri's own sire and companion standing there waiting as if he already knew. There was a lot to be done in a very short time frame, but right now he needed something else, there were others who would be more than willing to do what was necessary. Chris was one of them.

"Is that room available now Chris?" Yuuri wasn't asking. 

Frowning ,Chris nodded, becoming serious noticing the sudden shift in the air, quite visible when regarding the amber eyes of the usually passive Katsuki. " Whenever you want for as long as you want."

"Then we're taking you up on the offer." Yuuri said "Find Minami and be certain he contacts Yakov, Yuri will be arriving soon as well, when he does listen to him." 

"Of course." Chris said.

Those red tinted brown eyes held him for a moment. "I may also require your assistance Christophe."

At that he had to smile, "You won't believe how very long we've been waiting." he admitted. 

To Victor's confusion Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him along as they headed out of the office, not saying a word as he did. For some reason Victor seemed the only one not understanding anything that was happening, all he knew was that his lover switched into this mode and he felt helpless against it. Through the newly strengthened bond he felt a thousand conflicting emotions and thoughts flowing from Yuuri with near overwhelming intensity. 

"What are you doing? Tell me what happened or I am not going with you." an empty threat, but it was all Victor had. 

Everything in him screamed that something was wrong and he had to know. 

In response Yuuri stopped, glared at Victor before slamming him back against the wall and took possession of his mouth in a demanding kiss, forcing his tongue inside and biting at his lips. Whatever happened to flip this switch inside Yuuri, Victor felt both grateful and concerned, returning the kisses with equal vigor. Yuuri's desire fueled his own as their bond raged.

Yuuri ceased his assault while keeping Victor from escaping with his own body. 

"Stay with me." 

It was a demand, spoken in a tone that denied Victor any choice at refusal. Yuuri's voice was thick, his eyes shadowed and Victor was lost. 

When Yuuri was in the lead, Victor would eagerly follow him anywhere. Even the path led into Hell itself. 

Hell would be a glorious place indeed, as long as they faced it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we revisit Otabek and Yuri, the conversation they have via phone about the same time as Victor and Yuuri arrived at Chris' club.   
> Sorry for the short little cliffhanger ending here - after the next chapter Yuuri follows Yakov's orders. 
> 
> I wanted this one out before Halloween and I'm not sure when the next one will be finished, the final chapters will be more difficult to write(especially the one after the next)   
> Thanks for all the patience, reads, comments and kudos. I appreciate all of it.


	14. Before the  Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri have a conversation. 
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place about the same time as the last chapter, Otabek talks to Yuri and is not expecting what Yuri tells him.

Otabek stayed up that night since he was used to sleeping during the day anyway and he wanted to call Yuri. The house was dark and quiet around him, the guest room small but serviceable as he sat on the bed after his shower talking to Yuri on his cell phone. Though they had talked before Otabek was surprised Yuri seemed more willing this time. It was unusual but he didn't want to mess things up by questioning the change. If something happened that made Yuri suddenly open to sharing on a more personal level then he would be grateful. 

It wasn't quite so easy to ignore the feeling that prickled at his nerves, the tiny bits of anxiety he could not explain coming into existence within him. 

"It's been boring here." Yuri told him "I thought it would be great being here and everything but all Yakov wants me to do is learn things. "

"He has his reasons, Yuri." Otabek said. 

"Yakov and his plans. I haven't had any time to relax after coming here and it's his damn fault. " Yuri grumbled "Stupid Minako keeps trying to get me into her dance classes too. I'm starting to regret agreeing to this."

"Dance classes?" 

"Yeah, I used to do that a long time ago." Yuri said casually. 

"Really, I don't think I ever asked what you used to do or be before-" Otabek hesitated "Well,you know."

"It's fine. I grew up in a ballet troupe after my mother abandoned me with , she used to travel with them before she found this guy." Yuri said "Guess he was more important. If I remember correctly their lead dancer Lilia could have been a challenge for even Yakov . She was brutal. "

"I'm sorry that happened to you." 

"Don't be, it was so long ago it doesn't matter anymore. " Yuri told him. "I'd forgotten most of it until now anyway, some of it was was never worth remembering. "

Otabek couldn't really picture Yuri as a ballet dancer in that time long before he was even born, it seemed completely out of character. Thinking about the life Yuri must have led back then, the world he existed in made him wonder so many things. There was a lot he didn't know about Yuri, so much he wanted to know. 

"When were you changed? " Otabek asked him. 

Otabek wasn't sure if he should be asking but he wanted to know more about Yuri. He wanted to know everything, and if Yuri was suddenly willing to talk he decided to take full advantage of the situation. He only wished it was in person and not over the phone. No matter what he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened, that something was very off about Yuri and their conversation. The bits of anxiety refused to calm no matter what he told himself. 

"Victor found me after a few guys beat me up. Some things never seem to change no matter how much time passes." Yuri said it as if it didn't matter at all, it was his past and he'd accepted all of it. "I wanted to live at any cost. Maybe I was the idiot back then."

"Why would you think that way?" Otabek said, again wondering at the change in the usual caustic, secretive vampire he had become so fond of. " I'm glad you chose what you did."

There was a long moment of silence and Otabek thought that the rare openness had passed already and Yuri was retreating once more into his shadows. Maybe he'd pushed things too far. Still, if they were ever going to become closer they needed this. 

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you." Yuri admitted at last. "How many would stick around after discovering what you have? Most either run or are just in it in an attempt at becoming one of my kind. It's why we are so careful, have to weed out the wannabees, the ones who play at being like me. They have no real clue what they are getting into."

Otabek was only just learning but he could see why some people would find them alluring, that chance at living forever and the sense of power they might obtain. 

"You were a ballet dancer then?" Otabek said in an attempt to lighten the subject of their conversation.

An all too quick chuckle came from Yuri.

"I was very good, too bad you were born far too late to see me in action." Yuri said.

"If you take up that offer Minako made I will definitely see you dance again."

Again the silence, but shorter this time. 

"Maybe." Yuri said "If you join with me?"

"What?" that took him by complete surprise. "I have never been anywhere close to being a good dancer. You have no idea how bad I am."

"So, you'll get better with practice. "

"It would take decades." he admitted

"You can have all the time you want, " Yuri started but did not complete his thought. 

"You are not getting rid of me any time soon,Yura." 

Even if his final decision had yet to be made, Otabek was certain he wanted to be around Yuri. This distance between them only making him more sure of at least that truth, he had fallen for Yuri and it didn't matter what form he took. He was glad that Yuri seemed to think the same about him, since he was actually making an effort in opening up now and trusting Otabek. Things were more than a little complicated but they were slowly finding their own way to make it work between them. 

Otabek found himself looking forward to returning to Madness, to Yuri and all the others he'd come to know over the past few weeks. 

"You have to know that the DJ they hired to replace you is complete trash." Yuri told him "He believes just because he is more well known that he will be replacing you permanently. He makes me want to rip his lungs out and make certain he sees them before he dies."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that." Otabek told him.

"Yeah, I can't anyway. Yakov would be angrier than he already is." Yuri said regretfully. 

Otabek sighed deeply. This was as close as Yuri would ever go in admitting he missed him. 

"I'll be back in a couple nights so try to keep him alive."

"About that," Yuri's tone became more serious. "You can't come back."

That hit Otabek like ice water down his spine. He'd thought they were making progress, felt certain of that. 

"What are you telling me Yuri?"

"It's better for you this way. Yakov is sending me to Paris to help out Katsuki and we both agree that it's safer for you to stay where you are." Yuri said "Don't come back to Madness or even the city until someone contacts you, someone you can trust. "

The chill was only becoming worse,spreading throughout his body. Reflexively he got up from his bed and began pacing the floor, needing to do something. 

"If I can help you I need to be there." Otabek insisted. 

"There is nothing you can do that will help me right now." Yuri was being brutally honest, more true to his nature now. 

"You're telling me I might never see you again and you expect me to just sit here and do nothing?" 

"I told you, there is nothing you can do."Yuri said "Stay there with your family. "

"It's not what i want. If you are going to be in any trouble,"

"This is the world I live in Beka." Yuri told him, cutting off his lover's words. "One night it may be yours as well. If you really want to be with me then trust me, there is something I have to do that you can not be a part of. I would like to be able to come back to you."

Otabek sighed deeply, attempting once again to calm himself. 

He wasn't very successful. 

"Then do your best to come back so we can get send that garbage DJ packing,okay?"

He could almost see Yuri's hesitant smile and the glimpse of those sharp white fangs, and the brilliance of his green eyes in an attempt at reassuring him. It couldn't end this way. 

He couldn't allow it to. But what choice did he really have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a tough one for me to write, I'll have it done as soon as I can. Withing a few days I hope, but a lot will be happening in it and I plan for a few rewrites. 
> 
> There will be 3 or 4 more chapters after this one, more Otabek and Yuri stuff too after we get the main story finished so it depends on how much I expand their story and the aftermath of what happens in the next chapter. Thank you for your patience, comments, kudos and reads.


	15. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one chapter I planned became too long so now it will be two.
> 
> Yuuri, Victor and others begin following Yakov's plans and descend into the catacombs to face the Dark Infinity Council.

A display of power.

That was the calculated plan Yakov made and they were carrying out after receiving only threats in response to their requests from those who currently held said power, the Council and those under their influence. Minami became the only one completely overjoyed, to Yurio's irritation who felt it necessary to remind Yuuri's personal assistant that they had yet to achieve what he was already celebrating. Minami had no grounding in the reality of their situation. Yurio found himself eager for other reasons. A little freedom from his self imposed cage would be exhilarating.

He needed this.

They were following Chris to the catacombs entrance hidden beneath his club, the very route the invaders had taken only days before. Besides the five of them Mila insisted on joining him, Yurio only relenting because they would most likely need the help, along with two vampires sent from Italy and one from the Czech republic. They were the main group, the ones selected to escort Yuuri Katsuki to the Council untouched and without forcing him to strike down any of the opposition. There were others on standby, here and everywhere, just in case. But Yakov seemed confident that further action would not be needed. In that old vampire's mind this would be enough to show where most loyalties lied among their kind. He might be ancient in Yurio's view but none of them understood the old guard of the Dark Infinity better. Without his guidance they would be lost.

For himself, Yurio was anticipating a good fight, knowing that despite their orders not to spill unnecessary blood it would happen. If he could shake off Mila's misplaced concerns for his safety. Why she had to be included in his group he didn't know, having Minami was bad enough but she acted more like a mother than Lilia ever tried to be.

He and the others were discussing strategy and plans along their way into the catacombs, each one acknowledging their primary goal and being told where in the catacombs they were expected to fight. All of them save the main focus of this campaign. Yuuri Katsuki walked in silence, coffee eyes focused on things none of them could see, only the barest of glances at his lover who stayed by his side. Katsuki looked as distant and untouchable as intended, black hair slicked back from his face, body draped in an expensive,tailored three piece suit, black gloves and the odd addition of a flowing cape that reached his knees. Yakov insisted on it, believing a touch of nostalgia might help reinforce their mission's objective.

It was necessary he look the part after all.

The rest of them were dressed much more comfortably, mostly for ease of movement and he'd pulled his own hair back, resisting Mila's wish to braid it. He'd let it grow lately but it wasn't that long. In truth he only allowed his hair to grow was because Otabek seemed to like it. No one else would ever get that confession out of him. He would also never admit to wondering what might become of Beka if he did not return. He pushed all thoughts of the man who'd invaded his existence away. Now was not the time.

He'd known and lost so many in his extraordinarily long existence and he was certain he'd find a way to manage again.

Now they were following Christophe to a sub basement below the club, a place used for storage from what Yurio could tell where Chris' lover would meet them. Boxes were strewn about, shelves overturned, some contents having been spilled and left where they lay causing mild obstructions in their path along with scatterings of dried blood on floor and walls. This is where the invaders forced their way in, where they'd been fought off and most of the mess remained uncleaned. Understandably their priorities were on other matters. By the time they arrived here and began finding their way through the debris, the only conversation remaining was between the Italian twin vampires and the disheveled looking male Czech, providing an unwelcome distraction in his opinion. Their focus seemed horribly misplaced.

"After we're done here we really need to see this city." Emil, the Czech vampire announced cheerfully. "What do you think,Sara?"

Before his sister could hope to reply, her brother spoke for her.

"Only if I go with you two. " Michele said. "I don't trust your safety here."

"I won't exactly be alone." Sara told him, irritated. "You always do this. "

"Someone has to take care of you. " Michele said.

"I can take care of myself Mickey, you know that. How long are you going to be this way? " she argued "If I go out I will go without you."

"If he wants to go-" Emil started

"No- " her deep purple eyes locked on her brother's similar ones. "Not here and not when we are done here. The two of you can go, I am going alone. Here we are expected to split up anyway."

"Sara-"

"No." she told him once more before turning away and ignoring both of them.

They'd been this way since their arrival, adding to Yurio's increased annoyance. They were supposed to be very good at what needed to be done but Yurio doubted the information given to him through Yakov. Considering the circumstances that might have led to their turning, Yurio decided Sara was probably turned and her brother couldn't stand to be without her. In truth he didn't like thinking too much about it.

Yuuri alone, seemed completely relaxed, something Yurio found odd considering the plans he conveyed to them from Yakov. Though he'd known before Yurio's own arrival, Katsuki spoke nothing of it, keeping his thoughts to himself. This was Yuuri's party. The rest of them existed only to get him into the Council and take his place, if they succeed, if they survived, things will be sorted after. Victor was there at his side, being his usual disgustingly attentive self toward the charge who he'd so recently enthusiastically pledged loyalty. Victor spent an obscene amount of time making sure Yuuri looked absolutely perfect in his words, and he was openly proud of his lover. Such a display would be intolerable if not for the fact that everyone felt certain Yuuri was a far better fit for a leader than Victor could ever hope to be. 

Yurio had no reluctance in giving his own loyalty.

"This is where we go in," Chris told them as they halted before a wooden hatch built into the floor "Emil, you, Michele and Sara go ahead. Do your best to meet us at the main chamber. Cover as much ground of your area that you can, remember the exits and their markings. "

Chris opened the hatch, revealing a short metal ladder leading down into the darkness, turning his gaze to the two dark haired, tanned twins and Emil. Sara, the only one of the set that seemed uncomfortable with her brother's constant attention stepped forward to descend first. Her brother put himself between Emil and his sister. There was no real animosity between the three just an obvious awkward air, usually focused on times when Emil or anyone got too close to Sara.

"Stop being foolish and get moving Mickey. " her voice rose up from the shadows "We don't have time."

Mickey headed down the ladder next eyeing Emil with his fiery deep purple gaze as he did so, the Czech only returning an apologetic grin. Once the twins reached the bottom Yurio could hear arguing in Italian as Emil made his way down. After waiting a few minutes the rest of them descended with Victor trailing after Yuuri and Chris' lover closing the door behind them. Standing in the catacombs Yurio could hear faint noises in the distance, his ears adjusting before his vision did to the darkness. The way was already being cleared. How appropriate, he decided to himself, that they should be doing this here among the countless dead of centuries past. Probably why the Dark Infinity chose to make their presence here as well.

Some of his kind found it comforting to be surrounded by the proof what they might never achieve. Mila was not one of them. She appeared almost disgusted at the sheer amount of bones on walls and ceiling, her reactions causing amusement within him.

"Why would they do this?" she said, gazing at all the time worn bones and the things done with them. "I'd heard about this place but seeing it-?"

"I find it beautiful in its own way." Chris said "Life for them is fragile and short, if this is all that remains why not create something memorable? "

"Well, it is that. " Mila agreed reluctantly.

"Helps us remember what we used to be as well. " Chris added "I certainly didn't have Victoire built here because the Infinity were lurking around down here. We used to be able to roam freely here in the areas shut off to tourists. That ended a couple years ago when they started restricting us"

"So the attack came when you refused to obey?" Mila was curious and another subject kept her mind off this place.

"Defiance is not something they encourage and ignoring the calls for change brought us to this." Chris said, then glancing at the auburn haired female. "Do you not like confined spaces?"

Mila blinked, taken briefly aback by his observation of her.

"I can handle it." she assured him.

"You'd better." Yurio put in. "Why the hell did you insist on coming here if you're just going to be a problem?"

In response Mila took Yurio and lifted him up over her head, holding him there mere inches from the ceiling, ignoring his insults and demands to be let down as the others stared. She put him back down, winked and walked away as if nothing happened.

"I owe Yuuri my life, or whatever you call it, and I intend on doing what I can to repay the kindness." She told them.

Still lost in his world Yuuri Katsuki made no visible sign that he even heard Mila's assertions, he walked on in silence beside Victor who seemed downcast at his lover's intentional refusal to pay him even a bit of attention. His sire's discomfort helped to ease the embarrassment Yurio had been forced to suffer at least a little. 

After walking further for awhile they stopped, at a more open area that branched off into two different paths. 

"Yurio, you and Minami go from here." Chris told them. "Cover your area and get back to the main chamber if possible. Mila and I will will take the other path. We're still pretty far from the chamber but the closer we get the more difficult our opposition will be. Victor, wait here with Yuuri and if I don't get back here in half hour or if they find you I trust you will get Yuuri the rest of the way. "

"You can count on me ,Chris. " Victor assured him. 

"Follow the paths I told you its a bit far but run if you must, try not to fight." Chris said "Your main goal is to get Yuuri there even if none of us are able to help. As for you Yuuri, take care of that stupid vampire of yours."

Yuuri's amber eyes watched as the others left them behind, hurrying down their respective pathways. Still he said nothing. Victor couldn't help but be concerned. 

"I'm not leaving Yuuri so everything will be fine, trust me. " Victor reached for Yuuri's gloved hand and was delighted when Yuuri's tightened on his. 

It was the first personal contact they'd had since nightfall and it was enough to reassure him. It had to be enough. 

 

 

 

They were being tracked. That fact became all too obvious not long after they began running through the tunnels. They'd only encountered a handful of the Council's followers and they didn't put up much of a fight. It was the sounds and the smells that gave them away. The animalistic grunts, snarls and sniffing along with that pungent musky odor, mixed with rotting meat. Their claws scraped on floor and walls as they moved upright on two feet. He'd heard of these things but they'd always kept to themselves in secluded areas.

"How the fuck did they manage to convince werewolves to help them?" Yurio grumbled "I've never heard of their kind becoming involved in anything."

"Might not be their choice." Minami put in.

They were currently hiding in a deeply shadowed alcove, gauging when or where they should move to next. It was never a good idea to get into a fight with werewolves, though it could be exceedingly difficult to avoid once their fixed on their prey. Yurio had a lot of questions about their situation but no time to consider anything but their survival.

"Not many of their kind left , " Yurio said,"Figures we'd find three of them here. "

"We can't stay here much longer, " Minami said, peering around the corner

"Yeah, I know that." Yurio shot back, this wasn't something they'd planned for.

"Didn't Yakov say that we might encounter them?"Minami said "I mean, the Council will be doing everything they can to stop us. "

"He might have mentioned it."

Yurio felt annoyed that Minami of all vampires had been more prepared than he was. Somewhere in his mind Yurio reasoned that Minami was probably more used to thinking quickly since he was Katsuki's personal guard among his other responsibilities.

"Okay then I can handle this." Minami told him.

"You've got a plan?"

Yurio had never been friends or anything with Katsuki's assistant, they barely got along when forced together, but if he had a way to get past these creatures without engaging them, Yurio would gladly listen. The only satisfaction he got was the fact that Minami had a way of getting between Victor and Katsuki whenever a chance presented itself. However oblivious it might be, Minami still thought of himself as a possible rival for Katsuki's attention.

"Well, I'm not sure it will work but I don't think we have any other options. No time either. They're obviously locked on a scent, most likely Yuuri's since they know he's their main threat." Minami explained. "You're not one of his charges so if I provide a distraction you can get away."

Yurio's mind processed Minami's words and his body went suddenly colder than usual. He really couldn't be thinking what Yurio thought right now, could he?

"Don't be an idiot."

"I'd enjoy a discussion on the matter if we had time and if you have a better idea tell me now."

Yurio didn't, he could only stare at the earnest vampire with his odd red streaked blonde hair.

"If you don't come back Katsuki will take it out on me." Yurio said.

"That won't happen." Minami assured him, one more glance out beyond their hiding place.

The noises were closer, grunts sounding more like communication. They'd gained some distance by being faster but the distance was closing now.

"We can always fight them. " Yurio offered, though he knew that they wouldn't stand much of a chance. These things were relentless.

Once set on prey they did not give up. Nothing beyond death would cease their hunt. As vampires they at least stood a chance against their savagery in their werewolf form, a slight but manageable chance. Yurio thought it better than what Minami seemed to be proposing. One vampire against three of these creatures would be insanity.

"Go now before they lock on me, don't stop running until you are out of range. Find the others and they'll help you finish clearing the way. Worst scenario Victor and Chris can handle these things." Minami pushed the sleeve of his shirt away to expose his wrist on one hand and regarded Yurio. "Do me one favor and take over my job. Yuuri can't rely on Victor for advice."

Yurio turned and ran, stopping far enough away that he could still watch as Minami cut into his wrist causing blood to spread outward and their pursuers to howl. He didn't want to, but something kept him there watching as the red eyed, black furred wolf things rushed toward where the now strong scent led. He really should have looked away, should have turned and continued the escape Minami bought him. The only reason they didn't notice him standing there was due to the force of the hunt in their veins. The blood holding strong hints of the one they sought calling to them.

What he saw would haunt him likely forever. But he couldn't look away.

The creatures, these fusions of human and wolf, proceeded to rip Minami apart.

 

Somewhere else in the catacombs Yuuri Katsuki fell to his knees, gloved hands on the stone floor. Victor halted his steps and crouched at his lover's side, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder and feeling it shudder beneath his fingers.

"Kenjirou?" Yuuri's voice was barely audible even for Victor, quiet and empty as the bond abruptly tore away.   
Had he ever called him by his proper name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why werewolves? Why not? (are they really as bad as Yurio believes?)
> 
> I feel like I should apologize for such a depressing end to this chapter, poor Minami...
> 
> not sure when the next chapter will be finished, this was difficult not only because of the ending and I hope it turned out okay. But next chapter Yuuri arrives to claim what he has been preparing for.


	16. Like a Whirlwind of Fire in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and Yuuri arrives to confront the Council...

"Yuuri, my light, can you stand?" 

Victor hoped his words and the emotions behind them were reaching his lover. Yuuri had not reacted to his first attempts adding to his concerns. His senses insisted they move sooner rather than later, that despite their efforts at least some of the council's soldiers had broken through. Fighting in such a confined area as this small open area would not be ideal and if what he felt was truth they faced more than just others of their kind. Victor had already decided that if things went far beyond anything they could hope to control he would do everything possible to get Yuuri out and exist forever in hiding if necessary. He didn't tell Yuuri or the others, it wasn't what they wanted or needed to hear, but Yuuri meant more to him than anything. 

Victor would gladly sacrifice everyone and anything to keep them safe and together. 

Slowly the dark haired head rose, chocolate eyes regarding him with a gaze he would only give Victor. It was a privilege seeing this side of his lover, reserved for Victor alone, the echoes of that lost and frightened boy of so many decades ago. Victor helped him to his feet carefully, doing his best to remain calm. 

"it's just a little further, "Victor told him quietly "I'm sorry but we have to leave here. You understand?"

Yuuri nodded, forcing calm into his own body and mind. He'd known from the beginning that all of them were most likely not returning, he'd simply miscalculated the effect such losses might have on him. Minami, no, Kenjirou had been his first charge and the severing of that bond struck him to the core. 

It seemed that no matter how much time one received to exist it was never quite enough, always things to say or do that were left undone. The people whose bones remained here shouted it at him, proof of things left behind and most likely forgotten as time passed. He hoped he would never forget, but even the memories of his ages ago dead family were becoming so very faint lately. 

"I'm fine." Yuuri was lying of course. "They're using werewolves against us as well. It's how they-" he hesitated, unable to continue, what he experienced too fresh, too clear.

Victor cursed in various languages before going to the entrances of both tunnels to gauge their best route. Chris knew how to deal with them but the others, probably not. These creatures couldn't turn one of his kind into one of them but they were the only beings capable of taking a vampire on and win. He and Yuuri definitely could not remain here any longer, their enemies knew enough to focus their attention on removing Yuuri. Victor would not allow that to happen. They'd come so far these past months and he held no desire to give up his quest to prove himself worthy of Yuuri. There was so much left he wanted them to share.

"We'll manage." Victor assured him. "You know I meant it, I'm not leaving your side no matter what happens. If it comes to it there is nothing more important to me than you."

Yuuri's hand found his and the eyes meeting Victor's now were almost completely devoid of any evidence regarding that little boy, his resolve once more returning to the surface. Victor thought it amazing how his lover's eyes could be so bright even in this place of deep shadows. Why had it taken him so long to understand? 

"I know." Yuuri said, his tone more certain now. 

"When this is over we can celebrate with some private time in that room again?" Victor offered.

The ghost of a smile touched Yuuri's lips, "You'd like that."

"So will you." Victor smiled, winking before turning his attention to their predicament. 

The one path led to where Yurio and Minami had gone and Victor wished to avoid that, so the choice was more easily made. This wasn't over, there would be time to grieve over losses later, now he had to get Yuuri through. So far he'd avoided fighting but Victor felt certain that was soon to end.

"With luck some of the others will get to us soon." Victor said, walking over to the tunnel he'd chosen with Yuuri in tow. "Maybe later you can tell me how you met Minami, I never asked, did I?"

"There's a lot you never asked me." Yuuri told him.

"You know how to wound me, my dearest light." Victor placed his free hand on his chest, feigning physical pain finding it somehow comforting, this casual exchange given their situation. 

Victor wanted more of their newfound closeness after all those decades of mistakes and regret, he needed to heal the harm done and hoped for the time to prove himself. Looking back at Yuuri who was fast returning to that silent, untouchable state he couldn't help but smile. 

"Follow me and stay close." Victor said "They'll obviously prepared to do anything to stop us but to get to you they must go through me."

Whatever happens here, Victor told himself, this would remain. 

 

 

Far from being an easy matter, Yurio made his way through the somewhat organized chaos leaving only blood in his wake as focused on exterminations and locating Chris. With what happened still fresh in his mind he wanted whatever bit of revenge he might be able to obtain and understood that he had little chance alone. Of all the remaining members of their original party, Chris was the most capable. When he found Chris and Mila they were both nearly as blood stained as himself but closer to their goal than he expected. 

"Glad to see you made it." Chris said. "We just passed Emil and Mickey arguing over who caused Sara's death a few minutes ago."

"Took way too long to get them back to business." Mila added

"Yeah, we've had problems as well, werewolves got Minami." Yurio said. "I lost them but that won't last."

Chris seemed startled by that, but not for the reason Yurio might have guessed. It was very unlike a race that so stubbornly kept themselves away from contact with others to agree to become so involved in something that did not concern them. Unless for some reason it suddenly did. 

"Minami? , Really?" Chris couldn't understand why the Infinity saw fit to sacrifice so many of their kind in such a fruitless endeavor. They'd even sunk this low, using a dying race's desperate need to survive as a tool. 

"It's why I came looking for you. " Yurio said "Thought you would like to help me take at least one of them down."

"We have no choice, " Chris agreed "I'm sure others will be coming in behind us but if we fail at getting Katsuki through then it will all be for nothing. It's him they're following."

For his part ,Yurio was only interested in seeking revenge, wanting a good fight whatever the reason without caring what motivations his prey might have. That was how Chris started thinking, but perhaps the kitten had grown finally. 

"We'll adapt even without Katsuki, " Yurio assured him "I doubt he's as necessary as the Infinity believes but I made a promise. Let Victor see to his safety."

That admission intrigued Chris, too bad they had no time for him to press the matter further. 

"Sounds fun." Mila put in, wrapping an arm around Yurio's shoulder. "I am definitely in."

Yurio attempted to shrug her off, succeeding only in glaring at her. 

"Let go of me, old hag." he sneered at her, "You'd be better off going after Victor or what's left of that tragic romance trio."

"Need I remind you that you are older than me?" Mila laughed, tightening her grip before releasing. "I am going with you two."

Chris spoke before Yurio could "Despite what our little tiger feels we will need the help. If I'm right Victor will have taken Yuuri and continued on without us so we need to make haste." he told them "Your enthusiasm after being released from your leash is welcome but try to stay focused on our true goal, you do wish to survive long enough to serve your two masters do you not?"

Yurio gave him a searing look that would have made anyone not acquainted with his general nature wilt and strode past them, heading deeper into the tunnels. 

 

Too close.

Much too close for Victor to feel even a slight bit of comfort. The vampires still loyal to the Infinity, along with their mindless ghouls, pursued them relentlessly through what seemed to be endless tunnels. More than once Victor had lost their way and was forced to retrace their steps after being attacked. Still he pushed forward, keeping himself between the enemies and Yuuri. Though it seemed longer it hadn't been much time since they abandoned their hiding place, giving Victor hope that the others would find their way to him soon. If he was correct, the main chamber wasn't very far from where they were now.

"Victor!" Chris' sudden appearance and shout startled Victor

He didn't see what was coming the other way, he didn't notice anything until he first saw Yurio rushing ahead and Yuuri pulling him down. Only then did he catch a glimpse of red eyes,sharp teeth and fur.

"Damn idiot, look after him properly for once!"

In a flash of red blood and white teeth Yurio was leaping over Victor and falling on the werewolf intent on taking out Yuuri. Victor knew his second charge refused any attempts at taming his very inhuman instincts and now was one of those rare times when Yurio's stubborn nature became useful. His attack surprised the creature long enough for Chris,Mila and the others to rush past intent on taking out anything left in their way. Yurio unleashed his fury on the black furred, wolf/human without a care for anything beyond its death as Victor moved to keep Yuuri behind him.

The creature was growling,whining as it attempted to fight back, succeeding in creating a long gash in the blonde's arm. That only seemed to make Yurio angrier. Beyond them Chris and the others were taking down every vampire in their way. The smell of blood filled the tunnel, pooled on the ground at their feet and stained the walls of bone. Victor found it difficult not to join in, bloodlust tickling every part of his being. Yuuri needed him. Focusing on that kept him grounded.

"I want to help them." Yuuri said, pushing against Victor causing his suit to be stained by blood. None of it Victor's.

"You know I can't allow that." Victor argued, his gaze locked on Yurio tearing into the werewolf with teeth and nails.

Victor smiled briefly as Yuuri muttered a curse under his breath, it was quite surprising to hear Yuuri say such things and even more so to hear it in Russian. Yuuri caught Victor's glance and shrugged.

"Mila's been teaching me." he said as if it were nothing of consequence. "I thought it about time I learned what you've been saying that you wish to hide from me."

Victor would have kissed him right there, not caring who happened to see or what their current situation was but something else broke the mood. Yurio brought down his prey, his blonde hair now red, and crouched beside the mass of fur and blood smiling with the excitement coursing through him from the kill. The gash in his arm already ceasing its flow of blood. Brilliant green eyes dotted by red met Victor's.

"You can do that later when I'm not around." he said "Right now I need you to help me prepare a gift for our current Infinity leader, okay?"

"What do you need?" Victor asked him.

"This is going to be difficult to do alone, killing this thing was a hell of a lot easier." Yurio admitted, then he reached out with a bloody hand with his wounded arm, pointing at Yuuri. "First give me that stupid cape they made you wear, you'll look better without it and I'm not carrying my present unwrapped."

Without questioning why Yuuri removed the cape and handed it over while Yurio took it, returning to his task with Victor. By the time the others cleared the way, they were finished. Seeming quite pleased with himself Yurio wrapped his present and continued on his way alongside the others, none of whom dared say anything.

 

 

They arrived at the Council chamber, breaking through any remaining resistance as they went, finding the place guarded by only mindless ghouls who ran in fear as they approached. There was certainly reason behind their abandoning of their duties, facing such a bloody, disheveled and insistent group of vampires with red eyes and sharp white teeth. 

When the door was flung open Yurio threw his "gift" inside, the object wrapped in Yuuri's cape revealed as the head he'd taken as a prize,dropping then rolling to a stop in front of the Council's lead. The others followed after him, all but Yuuri nearly soaked in blood. The very sight bringing the Council members to their feet.

"Perhaps now you are more willing to talk?" Yuuri Katsuki asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out okay, next we go back to Yurio and Otabek and the aftermath of this chapter.


	17. For want and need of everything that is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are comments I did not reply to yet, I wanted to finish this chapter without reading any response to the last chapter. This chapter is kind of soft, kind of fluffy and a bit sad but I hope you like it. All kudos,comments and support are always more than welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri and Otabek re-unite and discuss their future

The flight back from Paris was long, horribly boring and, though he didn't wish to admit such a thing to even himself, lonely. The others stayed behind, having far too much to do as they worked to create the New Infinity and rebuild what had become fragmented in the aftermath of their invasion. Now, after over a month, the small uprisings had ceased and talks were calmer. They wanted him to stay, argued insistently against his decision, but Yuri wanted to get back. 

Sitting in his window seat in first class Yuri frowned at his phone, resisting the surge of rage welling within him. He sent many texts to Otabek over the past week with no replies and it was bothering him far more than he felt comfortable with. Yakov insisted he'd only have Otabek come back to the club, giving him an apartment in the same building as Katsuki and nearly all the vampires who worked or frequented the club. Over the last two months since his arrival in Paris he'd had little contact with Otabek out of necessity and only now did the silence concern him. He simply had no time to consider what Otabek might have decided to do until now. 

As the plane began its final approach into the airport Yuri looked out the window seeing the city lights in the darkness. So much had happened, and he needed to get away to sort things out for himself. It was something he'd done many times throughout his long existence yet only now did the prospect of facing it alone trouble him. 

 

 

It was a momentary lapse, Otabek knew this and felt honored to have witnessed it, the all too brief smile Yuri gave him upon noticing him standing there. In that moment there wasn't a single other person in this crowded airport, but it faded too quickly. With so many others making their way through customs the blonde would never reveal such emotion willingly and certainly not where he would be so openly seen. 

"Why are you here?" Yuri demanded an answer, back to normal in an instant, green eyes locked on target. 

"Did I surprise you?" Otabek said, ignoring the usual prickly nature of this vampire. 

Yuri shrugged. "I thought you weren't back yet, no one told me anything." he grumbled "You haven't answered my texts for days."

"Yakov made the arrangements to bring me back yesterday so I haven't been here long." Otabek explained "I had no idea you were returning until a couple hours ago. So here I am."

"Good." Yuri said, nodding and adjusting the weight of his large shoulder bag. "Were you also told not to contact me?"

"He said things were not stable yet and he wasn't sure if or when any of you would be returning." Otabek said " He's fully prepared to take over the club if necessary. I was glad to hear I could come back to the city and my job though. Going back home is nice in small doses sometimes. "

"That terrible DJ is gone as well then?"

"Not yet. I don't start for a couple nights." Otabek said. 

"Damn. Well at least you're back." Yuri said 

"I've got a car waiting for us outside." Otabek said "All you have is that carry on?"

"Yeah. " Yuri said, taking a quick glance around them at the people flowing in from customs. 

There was always the chance, but he felt satisfied that no one wished him harm. Though few in numbers some were still loyal to the old Infinity, better to be careful in any case Yuri decided. 

"And the others?" Otabek asked.

He still wanted to talk to Katsuki, to give him the coin his great grandmother entrusted to him and would also like to tell Yuri what he knew. That would have to wait, now there were other things they needed to discuss. In their time apart he'd made decisions and he hoped Yuri would agree. Right now he really wanted just to be alone with Yuri. 

"I'm not sure when they'll be coming back." Yuri admitted "They're still sorting everything out, debating where to have the new council located and policies and stuff. They wanted me to stay but all that is too boring."

Of course it had absolutely nothing to do with maybe wanting to see Otabek again, why would that matter? Otabek smiled to himself.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing, Yura, nothing at all." Otabek assured him "Let's get out of here. We can go to the club or just hang out in my apartment. Yakov gave me one in the same building Katsuki is in and I haven't even unpacked completely yet. Unless you'd rather just rest at your place?"

"Tch,... your place is fine." Yuri said, walking past Otabek and heading to the exit. 

Yuri could be adorably awkward for a being that could easily tear him apart. Otabek knew better than to ever tell him he thought that way, Yuri never considered himself adorable. 

Before they got to the exit and the car waiting for them outside, Otabek stopped Yuri by placing a hand on his shoulder. The blonde stopped, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" the familiar irritated tone. 

"Are you okay?" Otabek had to ask. "You weren't hurt or anything?"

"Fine, I'm fine. As if anything would be able to hurt me." Yuri said proudly. Then to Otabek's surprise he turned to face him, placing his hand on Otabek's. "Trust me, it's okay. When we get to your place we can talk, right?"

"Sure, " Otabek said, now reaching up a little to briefly touch Yuri's blonde haired head that was now braided. "Who is responsible for this?"

Yuri frowned, waving Otabek's hand away in irritation. "Mila insisted my hair was getting too long so this is her fault. I was too busy to undo it before I left."

"I like it." Otabek said.

Yuri's eyes widened in disbelief and something else quickly concealed. 

"Don't mock me." Yuri warned him.

"Why would I do that? " Otabek's brown eyes shone with a bit of mischief, "It makes you look cuter."

"What? " Yuri turned away, unable to face the other man. "I am not cute."

Otabek wanted to laugh, felt it extremely difficult not to, but he didn't wish to press his luck with annoying Yuri further. 

"You are to me, so deal with it and lets get out of here." Otabek walked past Yuri heading out the sliding glass doors to where the car waited.

Behind him he heard Yuri grumbling under his breath.

"I hate you." Yuri insisted. 

"I am fully prepared to accept that." Otabek admitted.

He was pretty much prepared for anything Yuri might tell him, he'd had enough time to be ready for good or bad. Yuri was here and right now that was all that mattered.

 

 

Most of their ride from the airport had been spent in silence, broken only by occasional small talk that did nothing to end the now muddled air between them. Yuri seemed deep in his own thoughts, his usual barriers preventing Otabek from even receiving a small clue as to what weighed on his mind. He had his own concerns as well. How many hours had he himself spent wondering over what to do or say when they finally were reunited? The decisions he'd come to were not easily made and he hoped Yuri would understand. 

Right now it was enough to have Yuri back and still willing to at least talk. Otabek didn't know what had happened in Paris, Yakov only relayed the basics, and he wanted to hear it from Yuri when and if he was ever ready. 

Leaving their ride Yuri shouldered his own bag, following silently as Otabek led them inside and to the elevator. All the way to the door Yuri said nothing, waiting for Otabek to unlock, open and let him inside.

"So this is your place now?" Yuri finally broke his silence, glancing around the apartment and taking in the environment. 

The place was fairly basic in his opinion, a main room with couch and a couple chairs, a small kitchen area and a small hallway leading to what was most likely bathroom and bedroom. Nothing on the scale of what he was used to but it mattered little. He wasn't here to offer a critique of Otabek's apartment and it's furnishings, sparse as they were. 

"It's not a very large apartment but it serves the purpose." Otabek explained after letting Yuri inside, switching on the lights, and closing the door behind them. "I appreciate all that Yakov did for me but I would have liked to pick out some things on my own. "

"Maybe you can get him to switch out stuff you don't want. " Yuri offered. "You still have your bike?"

"Yeah, I left it behind when I went home for that visit. It's parked in the buildings garage." Otabek said "Maybe if you want we can take a ride?"

Yuri shrugged. "Maybe later."

"Are you hungry?" Otabek asked him. "I think Yakov expected you'd be here sooner or later considering what I discovered in the fridge. "

"No, I'm fine." Yuri took a quick glance around, deciding to collapse onto a comfortable chair in the main room. "Is it okay if we talk now?"

Otabek took a seat on the couch opposite where Yuri sat.

"I did a lot of thinking these past weeks and I decided we should wait." Otabek said. "I'm not sure if or when I'll be ready to take on a bond with you and become like you, but I can't stand thinking about losing you. Oddly enough it was my great grandmother who convinced me, I still have time and I want to use that time to get to know you. "

"You might become disappointed with what you discover." Yuri said, looking away. 

"Why would I do that?" Otabek frowned, not understanding. "Nothing you've said or done has made me give up. "

"Not yet , you mean."

It was strange seeing Yuri this way, the usual air of confidence and defiance being stripped away revealing a more honest image of the person usually concealed inside. Again Otabek wondered what Yuri had gone through in Paris to create such a change and if he would ever tell him. There still remained so much they did not know about each other, but he wanted to know, didn't want Yuri to give up either. 

"It's stupid probably, I know that, but I'm worried." Yuri admitted, unable to meet Otabek's gaze. "I keep thinking you'll end up regretting spending time with me, that you'll hate me for turning you if you decide that's what you want. That if you stay as you are you'll hate me for leaving you to die while I live on. I don't want you to go through what Victor forced on Katsuki. I can't understand how he can just forgive Victor and be like nothing happened. "

"I doubt it's been that easy between them." Otabek countered "No one has love figured out anyway and denying what you feel does no good. I told you I want to take things slow, let us get to know each other better and sort this out together. Is that so bad?"

"No. It's just-" Yuri hesitated, suddenly uncertain. "You can't realize what and who I am, the things I have done and can do. I'm not like most of them, I can't control my instincts and impulses so easily. I'm not sure I even want to. It makes me feel so -caged. I don't want us to be like Katsuki and Victor either, we can't be."

"Of course not. I believe if I tried to mistreat or abandon you, you would probably find me and kill me."

Now those clear emerald eyes locked on him. "You'd deserve it."

Otabek felt relieved, Yuri was nothing if not completely honest even in such an unbalanced state as he was in now. He had no clear idea what might come of this, Otabek only knew he had an inescapable need for everything that was Yuri Plisetsky. The feeling seemed to be mutual in all its chaotic, confusing mess. Now he sighed deeply, holding out a hand to the blonde vampire in invitation.

"I'm not going anywhere, so you're stuck with me Yura." Otabek told him. "Can't say how long, though,but that's okay. Like I said, we'll figure it out as we go."

Yuri got up from his chair and walked over to Otabek, making himself comfortable but sitting astride his lap. Their kiss was natural, unhurried and welcome. In the end Yuri rested his head on Otabek's chest.

"You really have no idea how much I want to feel you inside me, Beka." a low, quietly desperate voice. "But If I-"

"We'll be careful." Otabek assured him "I've got condoms and as long as I don't bite you we should be fine. If we need more advice I can call Yakov...or maybe Victor.."

"Idiot." Yuri silenced him with a strategic and demanding attack on his lover's mouth, forcing his tongue inside. 

Otabek gladly allowed the intrusion, and both came to the decision that they could discuss matters further later. Probably much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter I will revisit Victor and Yuuri along with a bit of Otabek and Yuri before we get to the last chapter. ( as far as I know it will only be 2 more chapters, unless anyone might be interested in more of this story beyond the event that will happen in the final chapter--you might guess what it will be,but it will take place after a bit of a time skip)


	18. Seeking  Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, now that we've reached the final 2 chapters.  
> I hope everyone has enjoyed this story, I am glad for all the reads,kudos and comments- all of it helping get me this far and I hope the end isn't a disappointment. I'm still working on all of this writing stuff, part of me wouldn't mind revisiting this au if only to expand the werewolves and more of the main couple's stories but we'll see/   
> Still need to get back to Snow and I think that will be a long story.

They arrived at this house in upstate New York only four months after Otabek left here on his return to the club and his new home. Now they were here without him, Yuuri and Yurio, on this warm Autumn afternoon. One of them, at least, appreciating the hues of red,yellow and gold on passing trees during their ride to the house, along with the warm breeze. Both grateful for the medicine allowing them to be out on such a sunny afternoon, one of many advances now open to any of his kind that wished after the ending of the majority of their struggles with the old Infinity and the rules Yuuri found restrictive. Now, he hoped, existence could become easier and more could be done to help them in the future. 

Yurio, sitting encased in silence, showed no concern for such matters. His mind usually focused on things more clear and concrete, plans with goals he could reach. 

It had been Yuuri's choice to come here, leaving Victor to deal with the emissaries sent by the surviving werewolf clans following their first meeting. Yurio was enthusiastic about coming along with him, eager to be rid of someone he declared far more arrogant and self centered than Victor. A remarkable accomplishment in the blonde vampire's opinion. The delegates from Canada were annoying to him and he was very vocal about it, endangering their talks. After loudly announcing it had been he who killed one of their kind in revenge for what they did, expressing no remorse hearing how and why the werewolves were coerced into their actions did not help matters. 

Tact was something Yurio always seemed to lack. But his honesty Yuuri found refreshing, few others dared to tell him when they disagreed completely with a decision or action. 

Yakov didn't like the idea of their newly appointed head of the North American section of the New Infinity running off on a hastily planned outing, but relented anyway. Most of the agreements were already drawn up and ready and Victor needed the practice. This was something he needed to do before the chance was lost, and he thought it would be good for Yurio as well. Coming here to Otabek's family home to see someone he never expected to see again. Leaving Yurio to the mercy of Otabek's parents was a bonus. 

"So, it is you, " the elderly lady frowned,looking up and focusing her tired green eyes on her visitor. "After all this time, I was beginning to question my own memories."

Yuuri Katsuki entered the room and took the seat facing the woman in her wheelchair, fighting the sadness he felt. For a moment he was reminded of his family, his mother who he hoped had lived a long and full life in his absence. Here he sensed many things, love,loss, happiness and sorrow. The proof of having lived, left by those who must one day face death. She had changed much since he encountered her in that alley beside her family's business, alone,scared and starving after many long weeks searching for the contact he'd been supposed to meet. 

He'd always been adverse to hunting humans, the memories haunting him of what he'd done when his first bloodlust hit him completely unprepared. Of all the memories that chose to cling stubbornly in his mind, of course those would be the ones. Victor told him that sometimes he said things in sleep, calling for Phichit or his family. Yuuri felt fortunate that he did not remember those days, he only knew of waking to Victor's embrace and worried eyes. They had come pretty far since re-uniting some months ago but there remained work to be done to repair the damage and forge a new bond. 

A little at a time, even if they made more mistakes, Yuuri knew at least they would be together. Absently he looked at the ring resting around his finger and brought it to his lips, a familiar, calming gesture. He could almost feel Victor respond though his lover remained behind handling matters at the New Infinity's offices back in the city. She caught his actions and smiled, bringing a bit more life to her eyes. 

"You're not alone then?" she asked. 

"No," Yuuri hesitated "Well it's kind of complicated."

"What relationship isn't at least sometimes?" she shrugged. "My husband would tell you I was the difficult one and he was right. Someone had to make things interesting."

"I'm glad to see you've lived well since we last met." he said. "Your family is welcoming, if not a bit suspicious of me. I wasn't certain your nurse would even allow me to see you."

"Your kind seems to attract attention whether you might wish it or not and he is far too protective. They'll get used to it. " she told him. "As for you,I wondered when or if I would ever see you again. " 

"Now at least the circumstances are better." Yuuri said.

"Very true, and I'm glad to see you well and happy, I often thought of how you might be since that night. " she told him "Sorry that I haven't weathered time as easily. My kind is not so fortunate, or unfortunate, depending how you see things. "

"To me you will always be the gracious and pretty red head that helped me survive." Yuuri said "If not for you I would not be here now."

At that she smiled. "If all of your kind are as charming as you I may regret not chasing after you that night." she admitted.

"But then Otabek would not be here."

"True, and your blonde friend might have been lonely." she said "You found my grandson I hear?"

Yuuri nodded. "I only wished to repay your kindness. " 

"And so you have. I told him, you know, all the stories my grandparents told me and, truth be told, i do not think he really believed any of it. " she admitted. "Who would?

"He has been quite understanding considering I am the cause of the upheaval in his life." Yuuri said "He has been a good influence on Yurio and an excellent addition to my club. Your grandson has become irreplaceable."

"Yurio? The blonde -I wish to speak with him as well." she said "If he would allow me,of course? I think we may have a kindred spirit, the boy and I. Strange to think of him that way, he's probably ages older than myself."

"I believe you will approve of him." Yuuri said, reaching into a pocket for the coin he'd brought and showing it to her. "You kept this?"

She shrugged. "It remains a good memory. "

"For me as well." Yuuri admitted. 

"What are you up to now, I heard about the club from my grandson, but also that there was trouble?" she said. "He was worried. He didn't tell me, but I could tell in how he talked about everything."

Yuuri smiled, getting up and moving close enough to whisper to her.

"They actually want to put me in charge." he said "But I came here in secret anyway."

"They made an excellent choice." she said "I realized awhile back that I never did as your name, then I figured you'd never tell me. "

A name, the one given on their birth as human, was an important thing among his kind. The one thing shared only among them even as their identities to the outside world changed often. Yuuri himself held countless names over the centuries, most of them long discarded and forgotten. Only to those closest to him would he always be Yuuri Katsuki. Sometimes a true name became their last tangible link to who they had once been. It was rare for one not of his kind to know that name, a gift not given or taken lightly. He'd shared it with Otabek out of respect for this woman, and that he'd recently returned to that name. 

When it changed again it would once again be lost to outsiders. 

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki." he told her as he moved away, straightening his body. "I vow your grandson will be forever safe among us. If it is his wish we will welcome him, but no matter his choice we will trust him. "

She met his gaze, understanding. "Good. " she drew in a ragged breath. "Keep that coin I gave you. Take care of it as you care for Otabek and the others. "

"Of course." Yuuri said 

Yuuri thought their decision a wise one, to take time and work on their relationship before making any choices that couldn't be undone. Yurio made it a point in telling Victor how he wasn't going to be an idiot like his sire. There would be no forcing Otabek into something he might regret and that was something he hoped Yurio would tell this woman. One night, if Otabek made that decision, he would be leave all of this behind. Otabek Altin would become a memory to the world outside, a link to his own past. 

 

 

"You're not leaving me alone with her." Yurio told him "I had enough with the others."

"Sorry but she insisted." Yuuri shoved him inside "Good luck."

The door closed behind him, cutting off his possible escape.

Suspicious dark green eyes locked on his as the old woman gauged him in her mind.

"So, what are your intentions regarding my grandson?" she demanded of him. 

"Huh?!" Yurio took a step back, nearly backing into the door and hearing laughter on th eother side. 

 

While Yurio spent time with Otabek's great grandmother , Yuuri went outside, taking in the warm night air and to contact Victor. 

"Are you coming home soon?" Victor asked " I wish you hadn't left. I'm not good at these things Yuuri and Chris is absolutely no help. He doesn't answer my calls anymore."

Yuuri could hear him pouting through the phone, feel it in his body. It was nice, feeling Victor this way.

"I'll be home tomorrow love." Yuuri assured him "I think you can handle them until then. Be grateful I took Yurio with me."

"Where is he now?" Victor asked "Is he giving you trouble?"

"Yurio is with Otabek's great grandmother right now probably being interrogated." Yuuri glanced back at the house. "He won't giver her any problems."

"You have enough blood and pills to last your trip tomorrow?" Victor wondered "I don't like you traveling during the day. You know there are still those that want to harm you and the Council is still so new Yuuri. You should be here."

"The Council can do without me for awhile, I'm not the only one after all. " Yuuri said, more amused than anything at Victor's whining. "I'm not irreplaceable."

"You are to me." 

"Are you trying to flatter me or are you truly just feeling overwhelmed by work?" Yuuri asked 

"Which answer will make you come back quicker?"

Yuuri chuckled at that. "You are more capable than you realize, my love."Yuuri assured him "I would never have left such important matters in your hand otherwise. If there are any threats I'm certain Yurio can manage with me. We are not helpless."

"I miss you." Victor said, sounding dejected now. "Is it wrong to want the light I almost lost with me always now? Yakov yells too much when you're not here."

"I love you Victor and we will be fine. I needed to clear a loose end and this will help Yurio deal with Altin. " Yuuri returned. "Maybe if you listened to Yakov he wouldn't yell at you. He's always given me good advice."

"Maybe I will try, only for you though." Victor said "You will be back tomorrow night?"

"That is the plan. I'll text you if anything changes." Yuuri said "I doubt Yurio will want to stick around here longer so I don't see any problems with our schedule. Just do your best, don't be too hard on the werewolves or yourself. You'll get the hang of things soon."

"Yakov does not share in your confidence." Victor informed him "He has made that fact very clear."

"Hang in Victor, I'll be back very soon and if there are problems I can help you deal with them. Okay?" Yuuri said.

"Will you call me later? I'd rather hear your voice than face only words." Victor asked

Yuuri would have questioned Victor's motives but Yurio's sudden appearance as the blonde rushed out the front door prevented any further discussions. He walked right over and took the phone from Yuuri's hand.

"Stop being so disgusting Victor, it's only one day. " Yurio told Victor by shouting at the phone. "I'll say goodbye for you."

Yurio turned off the call, handing it back to Yuuri and heading over to the waiting car.

"We're leaving." he announced his intentions, accepting no argument.

"I hope you apologized and told them we can't stay for dinner." Yuuri said, opening the car door and settling in the drivers seat. "We can't be rude and just leave."

Yurio took his seat , slamming the car door shut in frustration. 

"Like I give a fuck about that," he grumbled "But,yeah, don't worry about it. I told them we had to be somewhere."

"Good." Yuuri slipped on his seatbelt by habit and started the car. "You know she reminds me of you, maybe that's what Otabek sees in you."

Yurio glared at him, irritation and indignation clear as the flakes of red showed in his eyes, only serving to amuse Yuuri. He was wondering how the younger of Victor's charges would react if he admitted to that observation. 

"Just drive, I want to get back before the idiot destroys everything."

"So, no motel for the day?"

"I think it'll be for the best if we just drive back now or I think Victor will show up looking for you." Yurio said, looking out into the night as Yuuri drove the car away from the house and onto the street. "Either that or Yakov will call and demand we come back. I do not like those wolves but leaving everything in his hands was not a good idea."

Forget that Yurio himself had asked him to come here with him. In any case Yuuri liked the thought of returning early and surprising Victor. 

"One night you will realize how completely unreliable and hopeless he is if given responsibility." Yurio continued his ranting. 

"Yakov has been working with him lately." Yuuri offered.

"Better him than me. Still, I doubt the old man has enough patience." Yurio said.

"Victor tells me Yakov yells at him a lot."

Yurio grinned at that, "That helps. If anyone deserves to face that old man's wrath it is Victor, it might knock some more sense into him."

Yuuri found it difficult to take much of Yurio's complaints seriously anymore. Despite his protests to the contrary, Yurio had grown to respect both Victor and Yuuri, especially now that they worked so closely together. He'd learned to read Yurio's moods as well. There was no one more loyal to them now then Yurio and Yuuri hoped it would remain this way for a very long time. They'd lost enough. 

Now Yuuri wanted simply to go home and find Victor waiting for him, to retreat into the safety of their bond and leave everything else behind once again. 

After such a long and treacherous road he earned that right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter takes place 2 or 3 years after this chapter,   
> Chapter will be titled First Night -- a solid clue as to what the final chapter is about.


End file.
